Between Love and Mission
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Rin Yuzuhara, seorang pembunuh bayaran yang merahasiakan identitasnya. Len Kagamine, seorang Yakuza yang menyamar jadi siswa SMU biasa. Rin ditugaskan untuk membunuh Len, dan ia menerima tugas itu. Rin menganggap semuanya mudah, namun bagaimana jika Tuhan memberikan sedikit putaran dalam cerita hidup mereka? Karena Len dan Rin, ditakdirkan untuk saling menyukai. LenxRin. R/R?
1. Mission 1: Game Start!

Between Love and Mission

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I DO- ..not own vocaloid.

.

.

.

_There's a small line between love and hate._

_Even though you said that you hate me,_

_Even though you said that you want to kill me,_

_You can not lie to your heart._

"_No. I'm doing this because.. this is my job."_

.

.

.

Chapter 1: New Mission

.

.

.

~Rin's POV~

"Kimi no koe wo kikasete—"

Aku mematikan nada telepon dari HP ku dengan cepat. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungiku terlebih dahulu, aku menekan tombol hijau dan langsung berbicara dengan orang yang bahkan tak kuketahui siapa.

"Rin. Ada misi baru untukmu"

Ah... Pekerjaan baru?

Pasti menyenangkan.

Aku tak menjawab ucapan orang itu. Aku menutup sambungan telepon dan mengganti pakaianku. Aku langsung bergegas pergi dari apartemenku. Aku pergi menuju tempat yang mungkin bagi orang lain hanyalah tempat biasa. Ya, sebuah toko kue.

"Ah, Konnichiwa, Rin-chan!" Seorang gadis berambut biru yang mengenakan pakaian maid tersenyum padaku, aku membalas senyumannya. "Kaito-nii.. menunggumu di dalam." Ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang berbeda. Aku yang mengerti ucapannya hanya mengangguk saja.

"Terima kasih, Kaiko"

Aku pergi ke bagian dalam toko. Ada sebuah ruangan dalam toko kue itu yang tak bisa dimasuki oleh sembarang orang.

Sebuah pintu rahasia yang ada di bawa tempat penyimpanan bahan kue. Bukankah itu tidak biasa?

Aku menekan tombol yang mirip seperti tombol untuk menyalakan lampu, dan sebuah pintu kecil menuju ruang rahasia pun terbuka. Aku menuruni anak tangga itu dengan perlahan dan tenang, dan pintu kecil itu pun perlahan tertutup.

Saat semua anak tangga ini sudah selesai aku pijak, aku sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar. Pintu otomatis ini langsung terbuka ketika aku berjalan mendekatinya. Dan aku pun memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan rak buku tinggi, berbagai peralatan canggih seperti komputer, dan juga lemari kaca berisi senjata tajam maupun senjata api.

"Apa misi ku kali ini?" Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung bertanya kepada lelaki berambut biru yang tengah duduk sambil melihat ke arah komputernya. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Misi mu tentu saja seperti biasanya. Membunuh. Kita ini pembunuh bayaran, jadi kau pikir kita akan menerima misi apa lagi?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, BaKaito." Geramku. "Maksudku, siapa yang harus kubunuh? Apa dia gampang untuk dibunuh? Atau susah? Semakin sulit target yang harus aku bunuh, semakin menyenangkan."

"Seperti biasa, kau bersemangat." Ucap Kaito sambil tertawa kecil. "Ini, ambillah."

Kaito memberikanku sebuah kertas berisi informasi data dari target yang harus aku bunuh. Aku membaca pelan isi dari data itu. Disana ada sebuah foto dari seorang lelaki berambut blonde yang sedang tersenyum. Matanya berwarna biru, sangat indah. Dan aku melihat siapa namanya.

"_..Len Kagamine."_

"Iya. Nona Miku meminta kita untuk membunuhnya. Len adalah saingan terbesarnya, wajar kalau nona Miku ingin sekali dia untuk lenyap."

"Hee, persaingan antar yakuza, ya?"

"Iya. Hatsune Clan terkenal licik dan pandai dalam menyusun strategi, namun mereka tak pernah berbuat kasar. Sementara Kagane Clan, mereka kuat, cukup pandai dalam menyusun strategi, dan terkenal kejam. Berbeda dengan hatsune Clan yang tak pernah menyakiti orang luar jika tidak perlu, Kagane Clan tak segan segan membunuh siapapun."

Hmm. Menarik. Harus membunuh orang-orang yang suka membunuh juga.

"Kagane Clan diketuai oleh Len Kagamine yang menyamar dengan nama Kagane Rei, dan sepertinya dia berniat menghancurkan Hatsune Clan. Maka dari itu, tugasmu adalah melenyapkan Len kagamine. Dan aku akan bertugas menjadi bodyguard Miku Hatsune."

"Cih, kau pasti sengaja memilih pekerjaan yang itu ya?" Tanyaku

"Tentu saja. Ini kesempatan emas untuk mendekati wanita yang aku sukai." Seringai Kaito

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kapan aku bisa melaksanakan tugasku?"

"Kapanpun bisa, Rin. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan sebelum membunuhnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Jadilah temannya. Len Kagamine bersekolah di Crypton academy, dia menjadi murid biasa disana. Dia cukup populer, dan juga tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia adalah Kagane Rei. Dekatilah dia dan carilah berbagai info dari dirinya. Lalu saat waktunya sudah tepat, bunuhlah dia."

"Kenapa harus menjadi temannya dulu? Itu kan membutuhkan proses yang lama."

"Ini permintaan nona Miku. Turuti saja agar ia membayar lebih besar."

Huh, penjilat.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, kapan aku mulai masuk sekolah itu?" Tanyaku

"Besok. Aku sudah mengurus surat perpindahan sekolahmu. Ini seragammu" Kaito melemparkan sebuah kantong kertas kecil berisi seragam sekolah baruku

"_Game Start"_

_._

_._

_._

Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang terlihat biasa di pandangan orang lain.

Keseharianku hanyalah sebagai gadis tanpa orang tua yang bekerja di Shion Bakery. Aku hanya murid SMA biasa yang berumur 16 tahun, dan.. ya, tak ada yang spesial dariku.

Hanya saja.. ada satu hal yang berbeda dari diriku. Satu pekerjaan rahasia yang tak orang lain pernah ketahui. Yaitu—

"..Pembunuh bayaran?"

"Iya! Rin-chan, kau harus berhati-hati! Bisa saja mereka juga mengincar orang yang tidak bersalah!"

"Luka-chan, pembunuh bayaran hanya membunuh orang yang diperintahkan untuk dibunuh saja, 'kan? Mana mungkin ada yang mengincarku.." Aku membuang nafas sambil mendengarkan Sahabatku, Luka Megurine, bercerita soal rumor yang beredar baru baru ini.

"Tapi! Rin-chan, orang tuamu dulu.. adalah orang yang bisa jadi diincar oleh seseorang, bukan?"

Aku terdiam. Memori tentang semua orang tuaku yang sudah lama kulupakan kini mulai kembali.

"Ibumu adalah seorang polisi wanita yang hebat. Ayahmu adalah detektif ternama. Kau, yang bisa jadi memiliki kecerdasan dan bakat mereka, tentu saja dikhawatirkan oleh orang orang yang jahat! Karena Rin-chan bisa saja menjadi penerus orang tuamu di masa depan!"

Aku merasa kasihan pada Luka-chan. Coba saja ia tahu, pekerjaan apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan. Ia pasti terkejut.

Tentu saja, Detektif dan Polisi yang menegakkan keadilan sungguh bertolak belakang dengan aku yang..

Pembunuh bayaran.

Itu betul, bukan?

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Aku tertawa kecil. "Luka-chan, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan meneruskan jejak kedua orang tuaku. Aku berniat menjadi gadis biasa saja.. Dan mungkin aku akan menulis novel suatu hari."

"Tapi.. aku khawatir.." Luka-chan menundukkan kepalanya. Iris matanya yang berwarna biru laut mulai berkaca-kaca, dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda seakan terjatuh mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Malam itu Luka-chan memutuskan untuk menginap di rumahku. Aku tinggal sendirian karena orang tuaku sudah tidak ada. Sementara Luka-chan, ia tinggal di Tokyo sendirian karena orang tuanya sedang ada di luar negeri. Meski Luka-chan lebih tua dariku, kita merasa umur kita sama.

Luka-chan adalah sahabat yang baik. Ia juga pengertian, dan selalu peduli akan diriku.

Sementara aku..

Aku adalah sahabat yang buruk. Sudah berapa lama.. aku membohongi Luka-chan?

"Sudahlah, aku tidur saja.." Aku mematikan lampu kamarku dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurku. Kurebahkan tubuh mungilku di atasnya, sambil menatap ke arah langit langit gelap yang tidak diterangi cahaya.

"_Aku tak akan membiarkan diriku Game Over dalam pekerjaan kali ini"_

_~To Be Continued~_

_._

_._

_._

~A/N~

Holaa :D

Nacchan disini~ dengan cerita barunya yang dibikin karena bosan.

Baiklah.. aku gatau kenapa bisa nulis cerita beginian lol gara-gara pas lagi main game tentang agen rahasia jadi kepikiran deh *malah curhat*

Yak~ saya gatau mau bacot apaanlagi, jadi, read and review? :D

Feel free to Rape the 'review' button, Just make sure it won't get pregnant.


	2. Mission 2: Meet the Target

Between Love and Mission

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I DO- ..not own vocaloid.

.

.

.

_Flowers bloom and seasons change but,_

_I am presently inside a dream._

_Until then, I'll wipe my tears and smile._

_For all this time, all this time... _

_I will wait for you._

(_**Omoide Kakera – GUMI**_)

.

.

.

~Rin's POV~

"Namaku Rin Yuzuhara, salam kenal."

Itu adalah kata perkenalan singkat yang aku ucapkan di depan kelas. Kiyoteru-sensei memandangku sesaat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya mencari bangku yang kosong untuk aku tempati.

Aku memandang isi kelas baruku ini. Ada gadis dengan rambut berwarna hijau yang menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis. Ada lelaki berambut merah yang mirip dengan BaKaito. Ada gadis yang rambutnya berwarna magenta dan memakan roti perancisnya—walau ia tahu ada guru di kelas. Ada gadis yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Juga ada gadis berambut panjang yang—sedikit mirip denganku. Dan, masih banyak murid lainnya.

Kelihatannya semuanya orang baik.

Berbeda dengan orang jahat sepertiku, ya?

"Yuzuhara-san, anda bisa duduk di sebelah Gumi Nakajima-san. Nakajima-san, harap angat tanganmu." Ucap Kiyoteru-sensei, yang dijawab dengan acungan tangan dari gadis hijau yang sejak tadi tersenyum itu.

Aku menghampiri bangku yang berada tepat di sebelah gadis bernama Nakajima ini. Ia tersenyum lebar, dan aku membalas senyumannya.

Kiyoteru-sensei memulai pelajarannya. Aku dan Nakajima tidak berbicara apapun, dia bahkan tidak mengajakku berkenalan. Aku melirik ke arahnya, ternyata ia serius mencatat apa yang Kiyoteru-sensei terangkan. Hm, tipe anak pintar.

Lalu aku ingat tujuan awalku disini, untuk menjadi teman dari Len Kagamine. Lalu aku melihat seisi ruangan kelas ini, dan tidak menemukan sosok lelaki berambut blonde. Aneh..

"SENSEI! MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Suara gebrakan pintu yang cukup keras membuat seisi kelas ini terkejut dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Bahkan Nakajima yang sedang serius menulis pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei saja sampai berhenti.

Lalu aku melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan melihat sosok lelaki yang sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang cepat. Dia sepertinya kelelahan karena habis berlari. Matanya yang berwarna biru sungguh cantik dan bersinar. Tubuhnya tinggi, dan wajahnya tampan. Ia tampak seperti aurora yang dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpukau.

"Len Kagamine, tumben sekali kau bisa telat."

Aku terpaku mendengar ucapan Kiyoteru-sensei. Ternyata lelaki ini Len Kagamine?

Dia sungguh berbeda dengan foto yang aku lihat saat berada di tempat Kaito. Wajahnya di foto itu sangat dingin. Matanya kelabu, tak mengeluarkan setitik pun cahaya tanda kehidupan.

"Maaf, sensei!" Kagamine hanya tersenyum polos, dan menuruti kata Kiyoteru-sensei yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk di bangkunya.

"Yuzuhara-san? Yuzuhara-san!" Nakajima memanggilku—dan aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya

"Ah.. iya, ada apa?"

"Semenjak Kagamine datang, kau melamun dan menatapnya terus." Nakajima tertawa kecil. "Dia memang tampan.. jangan-jangan Yuzuhara-san menyukainya?"

"AP—TIDAK! BUKAN BEGITU! AKU—"

"YUZUHARA RIN, HARAP TENANG!"

Aku yang tak sadar sudah berteriak, kini sangat, sangat malu. Kiyoteru-sensei memarahiku di hari pertama aku masuk sekolah, bagus. Dan seisi kelas menertawaiku. Tak terkecuali.. Len Kagamine.

"Ma-maaf sensei.." Aku kembali duduk sambil menundukkan wajahku. Sensei memulai kembali pelajarannya.

"Yuzuhara-san itu ternyata lucu ya" Ucap Nakajima sambil tertawa kecil. "Saat pertama tadi datang, kupikir kau orang yang dingin. Ternyata tidak"

"A—ahaha.. terima kasih, Nakajima-san."

"Gumi. Panggil saja aku Gumi! Kalau begitu, aku memanggilmu Rin-chan, ya?"

Memiliki teman lain di luar misi.. sepertinya tidak ada dalam daftar larangan yang Kaito berikan kemarin. Jadi, apa salahnya?

"Ung! Yoroshiku, Gumi."

.

.

.

"Whoaah~ akhirnya jam istirahat!" Gumi merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin, Rin-chan?"

"Umm, boleh saja!" Jawabku

"Ikkou!"

Gumi menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke arah yang tak kukenal. Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, aku sampai ke tempat yang ramai dan penuh dengan banyak orang.

"Rin-chan mau makan apa? Disini ada banyak makanan loh!"

"Um.. Aku mau ramen!"

"Ramen.. oh! Ramen di sebelah sana!"

Gumi berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda agar aku mengikuti dia. Namun saat aku akan berlari, aku menabrak seseorang tanpa sengaja. Untuk sesaat, aku tak dapat jelas melihat wajahnya, tapi..

Sekejap tadi, wajahnya seperti habis melihat seseorang yang membuat ia ketakutan.

"Wuah!" Suara Lelaki. Lelaki itu terjatuh dan untungnya ia tidak membawa makanan ataupun minuman.

"A-aah, maaf!" Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri

"Tidak apa-apa!" Lelaki itu menerima uluran tanganku dan ia tersenyum. Dan saat itulah aku sadar siapa dia.

"Ah, Yuzuhara-san! Murid baru di kelasku, 'kan?"

Ugh. Betul, saudara-saudara. Lelaki ini adalah target yang harus aku bunuh.

Len Kagamine.

"Uhm.. Iya?"

"Ahaha! Sudah kuduga. Mana Nakajima-san? Kulihat dia berteman denganmu, tapi tumben kau tidak dengan dia.."

"Dia sudah ada di tempat untuk membeli ramen. Aku mau menyusulnya.."

"Ramen? Aku juga! Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

"Tidak masalah.."

Kagamine hanya tersenyum dan kini—ia yang menarik tanganku menuju tempat untuk membeli ramen. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di otakku.

Kalau ia akan pergi ke tempat penjualan ramen, kenapa tadi ia berjalan ke arah sebaliknya?

Kenapa ia terlihat seperti—sedikit terkejut sebelum menabrakku?

Dan lagi—aku merasa ia sengaja pura-pura terjatuh untuk menghindari sesuatu.

"Yuzuhara-san? Kita sudah sampai!"

Aku tersadar dari semua pikiranku dan menemukan Kagamine melihat ke arahku. Dan tidak jauh darinya, Gumi sedang berdiri di antara antrian.

"Ah, iya terima kasih..."

"Nakajima tadi memanggilmu. Temuilah dia"

Aku mengangguk dan berlari mendekati Gumi. Gumi sedikit memarahiku karena aku lama dan aku pun meminta maaf kepadanya. Yah, Gumi memang tidak marah sungguhan sih.

Setelah aku, Gumi, dan Kagamine menerima ramen pesanan kami, kami pun mencari tempat duduk kosong untuk makan. Namun, karena ini kantin dan ini jam istirahat—sudah pasti tempatnya penuh semua.

"Gumi-chaaaaan!"

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara memanggil Gumi. Gumi pun menoleh dan menemukan sosok gadis berambut kuning panjang—yang kulihat di kelas tadi, sedang memanggil Gumi.

"Ah, Lily-chan!" Gumi pun menghampiri gadis bernama Lily itu.

"Disini ada kursi kosong untuk tiga orang! Duduk saja disini, ajak juga Kagamine-kun dan Yuzuhara-san!"

"Ung! Rin-chaan, Kagamine-san, aku menemukan tempat kosong!"

Aku yang sudah pegal karena sedari tadi berdiri tentu saja langsung menerimanya. Kagamine duduk di sebelahku sementara Gumi duduk di sebelah temannya yang bernama Lily.

Di meja yang cukup besar ini, aku menemukan beberapa orang yang cukup familiar. Mereka semua orang-orang dari kelasku.

"Yuzuhara-san, kita belum berkenalan ya tadi?" Kagamine melihat ke arahku dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Aku Len Kagamine! Um.. panggil saja aku Len."

"Yuzuhara Rin. Terserah mau memanggilku dengan nama apapun."

"Kalau begitu, Rin saja ya!"

"Ehem! Kalian ngobrol berdua saja?" teman Gumi yang bernama Lily itu mengeluarkan seringai penuh arti sambil menatapku dan Len. "Oh, namaku Yamada Lily. Panggil saja Lily!"

"Yuzuhara Rin. Panggil Rin juga tidak apa-apa" Jawabku

"Oke, Rin! Aku perkenalkan teman-temanku yang disini ya~" Ucap Lily.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mendengarkan semua ucapan Lily yang seperti sedang mengabsen temannya satu persatu.

Lelaki berambut merah yang mirip BaKaito itu bernama Akaito. Ugh, bahkan namanya juga hampir sama. Namun, ia tidak terlihat bodoh seperti Kaito. Baguslah.

Lelaki yang rambutnya berwarna hijau namanya Mikuo. Ia SANGAT mirip dengan Miku Hatsune. Tapi, mereka memiliki marga yang berbeda, jadi kurasa mereka tidak ada hubungan apapun.

Gadis yang sedari tadi memainkan ponselnya bernama Neru. Dan temannya yang berambut keriting magenta itu Teto.

Hmm, mereka semua kelihatannya orang yang baik. Sayang sekali mereka harus berteman denganku yang jahat ini.

Apa mereka masih mau berteman denganku jika tahu aku ini pembunuh bayaran?

"Senang bertemu kalian semua. Aku Yuzuhara Rin, panggil saja aku Rin."

"Saa, Rin-chan! Kenapa kamu pindah kesini? Asalnya kamu sekolah dimana?" Tanya Teto. Aku melirik ke arahnya lalu memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Kakakku terlalu khawatir akan diriku semenjak orangtua ku meninggal, dan karena ia harus bekerja terus-terusan di luar negeri, aku _home schooling_ saja." Jawabku, singkat.

"E-eh.. jadi orangtuamu sudah meninggal.." Teto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf sudah bertanya.."

"Tidak apa-apa!" Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Terus kenapa Rin-chan tiba-tiba pindah ke sekolah ini?" Gumi—yang ikut penasaran pun akhirnya bertanya

"Kakakku sekarang bekerja di Jepang. Jadi dia sudah tidak begitu khawatir dan mengizinkan aku sekolah lagi" Ucapku. "...dan memang ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan disini" Gumamku pelan. Dan ya, tak ada yang sadar akan hal itu.

"Sou kaa.."

Percakapan kami berhenti begitu suara bel pertanda pelajaran dimulai kembali berbunyi. Waktu istirahat telah berakhir.

Aku kembali ke kelas bersama Gumi dan yang lainnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas kami mulai berbincang lagi seperti tadi.

Aneh, aku bisa tertawa dengan santai seperti ini bersama mereka. Padahal, tujuan awalku hanyalah berteman dengan Len Kagamine, mencari informasi darinya, dan membunuhnya.

...Kenapa dalam sekejap aku bisa melupakan tugasku sendiri?

.

.

.

"Rin. Rin!"

Aku mengalihkan sorot mataku tepat ke arah Kaito dan tentu saja semua lamunanku buyar karenanya. Kaito melemparkan tatapan sedikit 'kesal' dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan 'aku-tidak-peduli'.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?"

"Tidak. Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Kau ini..." geram Kaito. "Aku bilang padamu, jangan terlalu mengulur waktu. Jadilah teman Kagamine Len secepat mungkin agar kau mudah membunuhnya."

"Oh.." gumamku. "Baiklah, baiklah."

"Dan.. satu lagi Rin. Kau harus mengingat satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Kuharap.. setelah kau menjadi 'teman' dengan Len Kagamine itu,

Kau tidak memiliki perasaan suka kepadanya"

Aku terdiam.

Perasaan suka? Itu mustahil.. 'kan?

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~


	3. Mission 3: Secret

Between Love and Mission

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I DO- ..not own vocaloid.

.

.

.

_I was left alone somewhere._

_In a silent world, a fabricated world._

_If it's just throwing away a spoiled fruit,_

_I don't need somebody, Because I can do it myself._

_(__**Torinokocity – Hatsune Miku)**_

.

.

.

-Rin's POV-

"Rin-chan! Bagaimana sekoalh barumu? Apa anaknya baik-baik? Kau tidak ditindas, atau, dikerjai 'kan? Kau makan dengan benar disana?" 

Luka yang sedang bermain ke apartemenku melemparkan sejuta pertanyaan dengan cepat. Dia BENAR-BENAR TERLALU khawatir akan diriku.

"Luka-chan, aku baik-baik saja. Teman-teman baruku sangat baik semua. Jadi, jangan khawatir."

"Benar? Syukurlah.." Ucap Luka. Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya, dan sesaat, aku melihat air mukanya berubah.

Sedikit seringai tipis dan paras licik sedang terlukis di wajahnya untuk beberapa detik. Namun tak lama kemudian, wajahnya kembali menjadi Luka yang lembut dan baik hati.

"Rin-chan, aku harus pergi sebentar, nanti aku kesini lagi. Jaa ne!"

"E-eh? Baiklah.. hati-hati!"

Aneh. Luka, akan pergi... di jam 9 malam seperti ini? Yah, akhir-akhir ini memang Luka sering sekali keluar di malam hari. Bahkan ia tak segan pergi tanpa berpamitan dulu kepadaku beberapa hari yang lalu.

Semenjak dulu aku memang selalu berpikir ada yang aneh dari Luka. Ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Ah, sudahlah.. lebih baik tak usah kupikirkan." Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa buah jeruk.

Dan disitu juga lah, aku melihat sebuah pemandangan yang SANGAT menyeramkan.

"...JERUKNYA HABIIIIIS?"

Tanpa sadar aku berteriak dan pikiranku kosong untuk sesaat. Jeruk adalah hal yang paling penting bagiku selain misi yang harus kujalani. Reaksiku berlebihan? Ya, aku akui itu. Tapi tetap saja..

"Haah.. apa boleh buat. Aku harus membelinya."

Aku mengambil mantel dan mengunci pintu apartemenku. Aku sudah terbiasa berjalan sendiri di malam hari, jadi aku tak merasa ketakutan sama sekali.

Jalanan hari ini begitu ramai. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu ramai, namun kulihat beberapa mobil polisi sedari tadi melintas melewatiku, dan banyak orang melempar bisikan satu sama lain. Juga terdengar suara tembakan pistol dari kejauhan.

Aku terus berjalan menuju arah supermarket. Aku membeli beberapa buah jeruk sesuai kebutuhanku, dan juga berbelanja bahan makanan lainnya.

Saat aku keluar dari supermarket, ternyata suasana di luar masih ricuh seperti tadi. Sebenarnya, ini bukan urusanku. Tapi akhirnya.. rasa penasaran selalu saja menang.

Aku melihat sekitarku dan menepuk pundak salah seorang lelaki yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dariku. "Maaf, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah, tadi- loh, Rin-san?"

"M-mikuo-kun?"

"Sedang apa malam-malam begini di luar?" Tanya Mikuo

"Aku habis membeli jeruk.. uhm, kamu sendiri?"  
>Mikuo terdiam sebentar, seperti memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Eh.. Aku pulang larut karena kegiatan club, lalu baru saja aku sampai disini, tiba-tiba banyak mobil polisi."<p>

"Memangnya ada apa? Pembunuhan?"  
>"Bukan... itu, 'Dark Diva' muncul lagi"<p>

"..Dark Diva? Itu apa?"

"Dark Diva itu pencuri handal yang baru-baru ini muncul dan membuat ricuh kepolisian. Ia terkenal sebagai lelaki pencuri yang tak bisa tertangkap dan selalu berhasil semenjak pertama kali mencuri barang yang diincarnya.."

"Oh.. lalu?"

"Dia sepertinya habis mencuri di museum dekat sini." Mikuo berhenti sejenak dan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah sebuah bangunan besar yang hanya terlihat atapnya saja. "Nah, Museum yang itu.."

Aku terdiam sesaat. Mencurigakan.

Mikuo seperti tahu dengan detail tentang Dark Diva ini. Bahkan ia tahu letak lokasi pencuriannya tadi.

Padahal ia bilang.. ia baru saja sampai disini, 'kan?

"Oh, begitu.." Aku hanya meng-iyakan saja semua penjelasannya. Memang mencurigakan, tapi.. lebih baik aku diam saja dulu.

"Rin-san mau pulang ke arah kanna-cho 'kan? Aku antar ya! Arah pulang ku juga ke sana, kita bisa pergi berbarengan"

"Boleh saja!" Jawabku

Ya, satu kebohongan lagi.

Kanna-cho—arahnya sama dengan Museum tadi. Dan jika Mikuo memang benar sehabis pulang dari sekolah, kenapa arah ia berdiri sekarang berlawanan dengan arah menuju sekolah?

Kenapa Mikuo berada di dekat Museum tapi ia mengatakan kalau ia sehabis pulang dari sekolah?

"Ah, Mikuo-kun, matte!" Aku yang menyadari Mikuo sudah berjalan di depanku cukup jauh, menarik pelan lengan kanannya.

"Ittai!" Mikuo mengerenyitkan dahinya seperti menahan rasa sakit. Dan aku langsung sadar—pasti tangan kanannya terluka.

"Eh.. kau terluka?" Aku memalsukan nada bicaraku agar terdengar seperti 'khawatir' akan keadaan Mikuo. Dan saat aku melipat kaos lengan jaketnya, benar saja.

Ada bekas luka gores di tangannya. Luka yang mirip dengan—peluru sebuah pistol yang meleset.

Mikuo sesaat berwajah pucat. "Ah.. iya, tadi aku terkena termos air mendidih saat berada di dapur sekolah" Jawabnya. "Tidak apa-apa kok, ayo kita pergi."

Mikuo dan aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke tujuan masing-masing. Semenjak itu, aku dan Mikuo tak berbicara apapun. Kami hanya berbicara saat akan berpisah jalan saja.

Aku menaiki lift apartemenku agar bisa sampai ke lantai 8—tempat dimana kamarku berada. Saat aku akan memasuki kamarku, ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci.

Ah, pasti Luka masuk seenaknya lagi.

"Tadaima, Luka-chan"

"Okaerii~! Kenapa bisa tahu kalau aku ada disini?"

"Yang memiliki kunci cadangan kamarku cuma kamu." Jawabku.

Mataku melihat Luka—sedang memegang sebuah pisau. Awalnya aku berpikir ganjal, namun pikiran itu sirna saat aku melihat tangan yang satunya sedang memegang sebuah apel.

"Kau mau memotong apel?"

"Iya! Aku melihat ada apel di meja.. jadi kumakan saja! Hehe, tidak apa-apa 'kan? Aku sedikit lapar.."

"Silahkan saja.."

Aneh. Seingatku, Luka tidak begitu suka apel. Biasanya kalau ia berada di rumahku dan merasa lapar, ia pasti akan langsung memasak sesuatu. Tapi, ia TIDAK PERNAH memakan apel atau buah lainnya.

Dan seingatku juga, di mejaku, tidak pernah ada buah lain selain jeruk. Jadi, dari mana ia mendapatkan apel itu?

Aku berjalan dan menggantungkan mantelku ke tempat asalnya. Aku melihat mantel milik Luka sudah tergantung disana, dan..

"..Ini apa?" gumamku, sambil melihat sedikit bercak merah pekat yang menempel di mantel milik Luka. Baunya seperti.. darah.

Berarti memang ADA yang disembunyikan oleh Luka..

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Rin-chaan!" Gumi memelukku dari belakang saat aku sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kelas. Geez, dia memang baik, tapi aku tak suka aklau ia memelukku tiba-tiba dari belakang begini.

"Ohayou" Jawabku sambil tesenyum tipis

"Hoaahm~ aku masig sedikit mengantuk.."

"Hmm? memangnya Gumi-chan belajar semalaman?"

"Bukan! Aku menemani ayahku pergi ke tempat Dark Diva muncul!"

...Dark Diva? Oh, pencuri terkenal yang mirip Kaitou Jeanne itu.

"Eh.. kalian sengaja datang malam-malam hanya untuk ke tempat Dark Diva?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Gumi. "Ayahku seorang polisi! Aku juga seorang polisi remaja, jadi aku harus menemaninya sebagai asisten!"

Deg.

Gumi. Ya, teman baruku di sekolah ini, ternyata adalah seorang polisi.

Musuh besar dari seorang pembunuh bayaran.

"Be-begitu, ya?" Aku hanya tertawa dengan aura tidak nyaman di sekitarku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi seseorang..

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~


	4. Mission 4: Curiousity

Between Love and Mission

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I DO- ..not own vocaloid.

.

.

.

_Without a thought, _

_Without a voice, _

_Without a soul._

_Don't let me die here.._

_There must be something more._

_..__Bring me to life._

_**(Bring me to Live – Evanescence)**_

.

.

.

-Rin's POV-

.

.

"Rin, hari ini... kau ada keperluan tidak?"

Len yang tiba-tiba bertanya begitu tentu saja membuatku sedikit terkejut. Ia bertanya seperti itu.. Apa berarti dia akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat?

"Tidak sih.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah.. mau menemaniku pergi ke shibuya, tidak?"

"Boleh saja.. tapi kenapa mengajakku?"  
>"Eh... yang lain sibuk. Jadi.. euh.."<p>

Sudah kuduga, mungkin dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku. Dia pasti sekarang sedang mencari alasan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mau." Jawabku. Ini kesempatan emas, aku bisa langsung mencari informasi darinya. Jadi membunuhnya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Ah, Arigatou!" Len tersenyum lebar dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Ternyata seorang Yakuza yang dingin dan tidak tanggung-tanggung membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya bisa juga tersenyum seperti itu..

.

.

.

"...Jadi, Len.. tujuanmu mengajakku kesini, apa?"

Kini, aku dan Len Kagamine atau Rei Kagene, sedang berada di sebuah cafe di Shibuya. Ya, ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah. Dan aku pergi ke Shibuya bersama Len sesuai dengan janji.

"Ehehe, aku sebenarnya mau minta tolong! Tadinya aku mau minta tolong ke orang lain, tapi setelah dipikir, orang yang 'pas' itu Rin!"

Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Pasti ia akan meminta tolong sesuatu yang aneh.

"Euh.. memangnya mau meminta tolong apa?"

"..Uhm, Rin, mau tidak.."

Len menatap lurus ke bola mataku. Deg. Wajahku sedikit—memanas. Dan aku berusaha sekuat mungkin agar wajahku tidak merona.

Kami berpandangan sekitar beberapa menit. Sekelilingku seperti sunyi. Aku tak bisa mendengar apapun, dan yang ada di dalam pikiranku saat ini hanya...

Len.

"...Mau tidak, berpura-pura jadi pacarku?"

...Eh?

"...EEEEEH?" Aku spontan berteriak, dan Len hanya bisa bilang 'Ssst!'

"Tolong, tolong! Aku hanya mau menghindari perempuan—teman sepermainanku yang sedari dulu mengejar-ngejar aku. Ia selalu mengaku jadi tunanganku walaupun bukan. Intinya, ia seperti terobsesi padaku.."

"Teman sepermainanmu?"

"Iya, namanya Miki- Furukawa Miki. Ia berada di sekolah yang sama dengan kita, hanya saja kita beda kelas." Len menyeruput sedikit Ice Coffee miliknya dan lanjut berbicara. "Ingat saat kita di kantin bertabrakan? Itu sebenarnya, aku sengaja. Aku pura-pura terjatuh karena aku melihat Miki. Maaf ya.."

Sudah kuduga—saat itu ia pasti melihat 'sesuatu' yang mengharuskan dirinya bersembunyi dengan 'menjatuhkan diri'.

"Jadi.. bagaimana? Rin mau 'kan membantuku?"

Sebenarnya, in imerepotkan. Namun tawaran ini cukup menarik juga. Kalau aku berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya, aku akan jadi semakin dekat dengannya. Dan semakin mudah aku mendapatkan informasi darinya.

...dan semakin cepat juga waktu untuk membunuhnya.

"...Aku mau. Tapi, ada satu syarat."

"Syarat apa? Apapun pasti akan kulakukan!"

"Tenang, Len. Syaratku mudah." Aku melemparkan senyum ke arahnya. "Ceritakan padaku semua tentang dirimu. Kalau aku harus berpura-pura jadi pacarmu, berarti aku harus mengetahui dirimu lebih jauh. Ceritakan padaku tentang kehidupanmu, keluargamu, dan.. yah, yang lainnya."

Sebenarnya itu cuma untuk menutupi saja. Tujuan asliku, tentu saja untuk mencari informasi yang berguna untuk nona Miku.

"Eh.." Len terlihat jelas SANGAT keberatan untuk menceritakan soal kehidupannya. Namun, semakin aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum, semakin tak bisa ia menghindar.

"..Baiklah.." Len membuang nafas pertanda bahwa ia menyerah. "Kehidupanku.. memang sedikit berbeda." Ucap Len.

Ah, baru di awal saja, aku sudah mendapatkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan memberiku informasi penting.

"Baiklah, aku akan bilang, kalau keluargaku.. dan aku, memiliki sebuah rahasia." Ucap Len. "Tapi aku tak bisa memberitahukannya pada siapapun, termasuk Rin."

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanyaku

"Aku.. takut. Dibenci oleh orang-orang dan juga Rin."

Aku terkejut sesaat mendengar ucapannya. Entah kenapa, nada dari setiap ucapannya berisi penyesalan.

"Aku—dan keluargaku itu bukan orang yang bisa disebut sebagai 'orang baik'." Len tertawa hambar. "Aku dipaksa keluargaku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak kusukai. Melakukan hal yang berlawanan dengan keinginanku."

..Apa maksudnya? Apa.. dia berbohong?

..Tidak.. aku tak merasakan ada 'kebohongan' di setiap ucapannya.

Len mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Ia tersenyum pedih, sambil menahan air mata yang sepertinya akan keluar beberapa detik lagi. Bola mataku membesar melihat ekspresi yang tak mungkin akan pernah dikeluarkan oleh seorang Yakuza manapun.

"Aku selalu, dan selalu.. ingin kabur dari kehidupanku. Aku ingin bebas."

Dan di saat itulah, aku tahu satu hal.

Len tidak berbohong.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi curhat." Len berdiri dari kursinya dan sekali lagi menatapku. "Ayo kita pulang, sebentar lagi sore."

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Len yang keluar dari cafe ini. Aku berjalan di belakangnya, menatap sosoknya dari belakang yang sedang berjalan. Ia berjalan tegap, namun di pundaknya seperti penuh dengan beban.

'_Apa itu berarti.. Len sebenarnya tidak mau menjadi Yakuza?' _Pikirku. Namun, mungkin saja ia juga memiliki arti yang lain.

Sebenarnya, apa yang kau ingin lakukan, Len?

.

.

.

"Uhm? Pintunya terkunci... apa berarti Luka belum pulang dan masuk ke apartemenku hari ini ya?"

Aku memasuki ruangan apartemenku dan melihat tak ada siapapun disana. Tak ada letak barang yang berubah, menjadi tanda bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang datang selagi aku tidak ada.

"Tumben.. biasanya Luka selalu ada disini kalau aku pulang sekolah"

Aku meletakkan tas ku, dan mengganti baju seragamku. Aku duduk di atas sofa empuk di ruang santai sambil memikirkan banyak hal.

Tentang Mikuo yang mencurigakan..

Tentang Gumi yang ternyata adalah musuhku..

Dan..

Tentang ucapan Len tadi.

Argh, kalau dipikirkan secara bersamaan, rasanya kepalaku jadi pusing. Benang-benang di otakku rasanya menjadi kusut dan tak tentu arah.

'_Ting Tong'_

Suara bel? Kalau Luka, pasti ia akan langsung masuk tanpa memencet bel pintu lebih dulu. Pasti ini orang lain..

Aku berjalan menuju pintu utama dan melihat siapa yang datang di jam larut seperti ini.

Dan, ya, aku kedatangan tamu yang tidak diduga.

"Kaiko?" Kaiko hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibawanya.

"Aku membawa kue! Boleh aku masuk?"

"Um, silahkan.."

Jarang sekali Kaiko datang kesini. Biasanya, aku yang datang ke tempatnya untuk menerima tugas dari BaKaito.

Aku menyuruh Kaiko duduk dan aku pun pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh dan piring untuk kue yang Kaiko bawa. Aku dan Kaiko tidak berbicara apapun, bahkan setelah teh dan kue nya sudah siap, ia masih tidak berbicara.

"..Jadi, Kaiko kenapa kesini?"

Kaiko berhenti mengunyah kue yang berada di mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. "Sebenarnya, aku.. mau meminta Rin untuk menemaniku.. Aku tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa lagi.."

Lagi? Hari ini sepertinya banyak sekali yang meminta tolong kepadaku..

"Menemani kemana? Memangnya kalau malam-malam begini, BaKaito tidak akan marah?"

Kaiko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Kaito-nii sudah mengizinkanku." Jawab Kaiko. "Rin, sudah dengar berita yang beredar tentang pembunuhan berantai akhir-akhir ini 'kan?" 

Aku berpikir untuk mengingat-ingat soal berita itu sesaat. Ah, di TV memang sedang marak berita tentang terjadinya banyak pembunuhan akhir-akhir ini. Pembunuhnya memutilasi korbannya setelah ia selesai membunuh, dan sampai sekarang pembunuhnya belum tetangkap. Bahkan motif pembunuhannya apa, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Iya, aku tahu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Rin, bantu aku menyelidiki kasus itu, ya? Hari ini saja! Kita akan memancing pembunuh itu keluar." Kaiko menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memohon kepadaku dengan wajah memelas

"EGH? Tapi itu kan berbahaya!"

"Makanya, karena berbahaya, kita bawa senjata!" Ucap Kaiko sambil mengeluarkan dua buah pistol dari tasnya. Sedari tadi, ia membawa benda itu?

"Euh.. baiklah. Tapi, kenapa Kaiko mau menyelidik kasus ini?"

"...Kemarin, salah satu sahabatku, Luna Amane, menjadi korban." Senyuman Kaiko hilang dan terganti dengan paras yang serius. "Dia untung saja selamat karena berhasil kabur, namun ia masih trauma sampai sekarang."

Aku bisa mengerti. Pasti rasanya shock—kalau mengingat kau hampir dibunuh oleh seorang psikopat dan dicincang halus sesudahnya.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya saja, ia bilang.. pembunuhnya perempuan." Kaiko meneruskan penjelasannya. "Perempuan itu nyaris menusuknya, namun Luna berhasil menangkis pisaunya dengan sekantong apel yang baru saja dia beli."

"Oh... Eh, tunggu, kau bilang..."

_Apel..?_

_..__Noda darah di mantel Luka._

_..__Apel yang entah darimana datangnya._

_..__Sebuah pisau yang ia pegang saat aku pulang.._

_Seringai licik dan wajah kejam yang tak pernah Luka tunjukkan sebelumnya.._

_..__Apa mungkin..?_

_Luka?_

"Kaiko! Aku akan ikut.. menyelidiki siapa pembunuh itu!"

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~


	5. Mission 5: Red

Between Love and Mission

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I DO- ..not own vocaloid.

.

.

.

_I'm searching for the sky that I've lost._

_I wish that you'll understand me_

_I can't pull back anymore,_

_The story is starting._

_I have things left to do,_

_Because I want to try redoing them._

_Stop making that sad face__ l__ike you've been sacrificed__.__  
><em>

_In the labyrinth of emotions where I can't see the exit,_

_Who am I waiting for?_

…_There's no place for me to return to, either._

_**(Again – YUI)**_

.

.

.

_Kau pernah menyadarinya, tidak?_

_Mungkin tidak. Namun itu—hal kecil itu, selalu aku sadari sedari dulu._

_Kau cantik. Tidak, kalian semua cantik. Manis, dan aku yakin—_

_Kalian juga tampak cantik di dalam._

_Menyakitimu?_

_Bukan, kau salah. Aku tidak menyakitimu.._

_Aku hanya ingin kau menyadarinya.._

_Bahwa kau terlihat begitu cantik dengan warna merah._

.

.

-Rin's POV-

.

.

Dingin.

Malam itu, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Kaiko. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa benar... Luka adalah pembunuh berantai itu?

Apa benar, Luka ada di balik semua kejadian ini?

Aku tidak peduli dengan misi yang seharusnya kulakukan sekarang.

Saat ini aku hanya peduli akan Luka.

"Rin, aku dengar pembunuh itu suka berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Dia—mengincar orang yang melewati jalan sepi, gelap, dan sempit." Ucap Kaiko. Kami menghentikan langkah kami tepat di sebuah taman yang sepi.

"Itu sudah pasti, semua pembunuh pasti akan mencari tempat seperti ini untuk menangkap mangsanya," Jawabku. "Tapi, Kaiko.."

"Hmm?" Kaiko menatap wajahku sejenak

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba peduli terhadap salah satu temanmu begitu? Setahuku Kaiko dulu tidak peduli akan hal seperti ini.."

Kaiko hanya tersenyum tipis. "Luna itu berbeda. Dia—sahabatku. Sahabat yang benar-benar 'sahabat'. Karena aku pendiam, aku tidak punya banyak teman. Dan kalaupun ada yang mau berteman denganku, mereka pasti hanya mau uangku saja." Kaiko tertawa kecil. "Tapi.. Luna, hanya dia yang mau mengajakku bicara. Hanya dia yang mau berteman denganku tanpa melihat uang."

Kaiko tersenyum hangat. Mungkin ia mengingat semua hal yang ia lalui bersama gadis bernama Luna itu.

Sahabat, ya..

Entah kenapa, aku jadi teringat pada Luka.

Apa benar Luka pembunuh berantai itu? Apa benar Luka telah membohongiku selama ini?

Kenapa.. hatiku terasa sakit?

"..Ayo kita pergi, Kaiko. Kita harus menemukan pembunuh itu secepatnya."

Dengan anggukan singkat dari Kaiko, kami pun kembali berjalan. Jam 9, ini jam dimana Luka kemarin pergi dari rumahku. Kalau ia memang pembunuh nya, ia pasti sudah akan beraksi di sekitar sini di jam yang sama.

Hening. Malam itu begitu mencekam, ditemani dengan angin yang dingin, juga gelapnya malam..

Dan juga kesadaran ku akan seseorang yang bisa datang kapan saja untuk membunuhku.

"_Srak"_

Suara langkah kaki. Langkah kaki yang samar dan ringan.

Berbeda dengan suara langkah kaki yang biasa dimiliki oleh lelaki. Berat tubuh seorang lelaki tentu akan membuat suara yang ditimbulkan oleh dasar sepatu semakin besar.

Ternyata, pembunuh itu memang perempuan?

Aku melirik ke arah Kaiko, dan ia sedikit mengangguk.

"Ayo, Kaiko!"

Kami pun berlari—sebagai pancingan agar pembunuh itu mengejar kami. Dan ternyata benar, pembunuh itu memang mengejar kami.

Aku dan Kaiko berlari cukup cepat, namun tentu saja wanita psikopat yang kemungkinan adalah Luka itu—juga tidak kalah cepat.

Aku dan Kaiko memutuskan untuk berpisah jalan agar lebih mudah. Kaiko berbelok menuju arah Shion Bakery—dan aku berbelok menuju arah Sekolah. Sebenarnya, kami berbelok ke arah dimana akan ada satu jalan agar kami bisa bertemu lagi. Dan disitulah, kami bisa menjebak pembunuh itu.

Tanpa diduga, pembunuh itu ternyata memilih untuk mengejarku. Aku sedikit ketakutan—namun aku juga sedikit merasa 'senang'. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan adrenalin ku dipacu seperti ini.

'_Tidak.. aku tidak boleh terus berlari. Aku harus berhanti agar aku tahu apa pembunuh itu Luka atau bukan!'_

Aku pun berhenti berlari, dan berbalik. Aku mengeluarkan pistol yang semenjak awal kubawa di dalam saku mantelku. Aku mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah perempuan yang kini terhenti saat melihat tingkahku yang di luar dugaan.

"Letakkan pisaumu itu." Ucapku. "Atau aku tak segan untuk menarik pelatuk pistol ini kapan saja."

Perempuan itu menuruti perkataanku. Aku tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya karena ia berdiri di tempat yang tidak diterangi lampu jalanan.

"Aku tahu, dari posisimu, kau bisa lihat jelas wajahku. Sekarang, kau, majulah sampai kau berada di bawah lampu ini. Aku ingin membuka kedokmu."

Perempuan itu terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan aku semakin curiga—dan memiliki perasaan bahwa ia adalah..

"Rin-chan.. cukup dengan aku berbicara pun, kau pasti tahu siapa aku 'kan?"

"..Luka-chan.."

Luka berjalan menuju terangnya sinar lampu. Wajahnya kini sangat merah karena menahan air di ujung matanya. Ia tersenyum pahit sambil menggenggam erat pisau yang mungkin sudah membesat banyak kulit manusia.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku. "Kenapa Luka-chan melakukan ini?"

"Maaf... maafkan aku, Rin." Luka kini menangis, tak bisa menahan isak tangisnya. "Aku.. sudah membohongimu selama ini.."

Sebenarnya, aku sekarang sangat merasa bersalah.

Luka sampai menangis seperti itu karena menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia dariku. Sementara aku—memasang wajah tidak berdosa sambil menyembunyikan indentitas asliku darinya.

Aku memang pengecut.

"Luka-chan, aku tidak peduli kalau kau membohongiku, aku tak akan marah. Tapi, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Itu karena-"

'_Nee, Rin-chan! Kita akan selalu bersahabat, bukan?'_

'_Tentu saja, Luka-chan!'_

"Aku.. aku melakukan ini.. bukan karena kemauanku.." sebuah isak tangis kembali tedengar. "Aku—setiap aku melakukannya, kesadaranku menghilang. Di dalam diriku, seperti ada satu orang lagi—yang tidak kukenal, selalu berbisik agar aku membunuh seseorang. Dan saat aku hilang kendali, ia akan.. ia akan memasuki diriku, dan dia akan mengendalikan semua tubuh dan pikiranku!"

Aku tercengang. Apa mungkin.. Luka memiliki Alter Ego?

"Maksudmu.. di dalam dirimu, seperti ada dirimu yang lain?"

Luka mengangguk. Dan bola mataku membesar melihat anggukannya.

Dan semuanya kembali menjadi suasana hening.

"Luka-chan," Aku mencoba memecahkan keheningan ini. "Aku tahu, Luka-chan sebenarnya memang orang yang baik."

"R-Rin-chan.."

"Pasti ada alasan. Alasan kenapa Luka-chan melakukan semua ini, alasan kenapa Luka-chan selalu merasa ada seseorang yang merasukimu.."

"..Luki.." Ucap Luka pelan. "Luki Megurine, adik.. kembarku."

"..Adik kembarmu..?"

Luka megangguk. "Dia.. aku bisa merasakan, dia yang selama ini merasuki aku. Luki meninggal saat berumur 9 tahun. Sedari dulu Luki memang agak 'aneh'. Dia selalu.. senang melihat orang lain terluka. Ia senang melihat darah. Bahkan ia mungkin sengaja menusuk dirinya sendiri karena ingin melihat darahnya sendiri.."

Gasp. Orang yang menyukai darah? Sampai seperti itu? Aku baru dengar ada orang seperti itu.

Apalagi, orang itu adalah adik Luka.

"Ia tersenyum dengan wajah yang seram, dan tertawa.. bahkan saat ia akan dijemput oleh kematian.." Sambung Luka. "Dan aku ingat apa yang terakhir ia katakan sebelum mati.."

"_Kita akan menjadi satu, Luka nee-san."_

"Jadi.. Luki sekarang tinggal di dalam tubuhmu.. dan selama ini, ia yang sebenarnya membunuh orang-orang?"

Aku mencoba bertanya kepada Luka yang kini terdiam. Aku tak tahu Luka berbohong atau tidak. Nadanya terdengar ragu, namun ia juga tak punya alasan lain untuk berbohong. Walaupun, alasannya mungkin terdengar kurang rasional di telinga orang lain.

"Itu benar, nona muda"

Aku terkejut mendengar perubahan suara yang baru saja aku dengar. Instingku mengatakan akan ada bahaya. Aku mengangkat pistol yang semenjak tadi kupegang untuk berjaga-jaga.

Karena saat Luka berjalan lebih dekat ke arah terang lampu,

Sosoknya berubah menjadi orang lain yang tak kukenal.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah muda pendek yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Luka kini berdiri tepat di depanku

"..Kau Luki, bukan? Kalau Luka, itu tidak mungkin. Luka tidak bisa merubah suaranya menjadi berat seperti lelaki. Dan ia juga tidak mungkin memotong rambutnya dan mengganti bajunya secepat itu."

"Nona yang pintar. Aah, ini pertama kalinya aku bisa memakai wujud asliku.." Luki tertawa dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin. "Aku ingin tahu, seperti apa rasa, warna, dan aura yang darahmu pancarkan.. pasti darahmu sangat unik."

Luki mengangkat pisau besar yang ia genggam di tangan kirinya. Sambil tertawa dengan nada yang aneh, ia mulai menyerang ke arahku.

Instingku sebagai 'sesama pembunuh' ternyata memang tidak salah.

"Kuso!" Aku berhasil menghindar untuk serangan pertama. Namun ternyata Luki tidak bisa diremehkan, gerakannya sangat cepat.

Lalu aku ingat bahwa Kaiko kini berada di dekat Shion Bakery. Rencana kami semenjak awal adalah kabur dari pembunuh itu, lalu kami akan jebak dia di suatu tempat. Atau mungkin, aku bisa bersembunyi sementara di Shion Bakery dan meminta bantuan BaKaito.

Aku pun berlari, berusaha kabur dari serangan bertubi-tubi yang Luki lakukan. Aku tak peduli seberapa dingin angin malam ini, yang aku pikirkan sekarang hanyalah berlari, dan berlari.

Melarikan diri dari seorang pembunuh yang haus akan darah.

Mungkin ini rekor untuk waktu lari tercepatku. Aku memang tidak berada jauh dari Luki, namun setidaknya, saat ini—Luki tidak dapat menusuk tubuhku dengan pisaunya karena jarak yang tidak memadai.

Namun semua pikiran yang berpikir bahwa aku /hampir/ menang itu menghilang ketika Luki dengan suksesnya menyamai jarak dengan tubuhku, dan ia mendorong tubuhku ke tanah yang keras. Pistol yang kupegang pun terpental jauh ke arah yang berlawanan. Kini aku tak memiliki senjata apapun.

Lengan kanannya dengan cepat mencekik leherku. Dan aku—dengan kedua tanganku, berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkeram leherku dengan kuat.

"Kau harus tahu satu soal, nona muda." Ucap Luki sambil mengacungkan pisaunya, yang tepat mengarah ke jantungku. "Kau manis. Dan kurasa.. Kau akan terlihat lebih manis dalam warna merah."

Mataku membulat seiring dengan pisau yang perlahan bergerak menuju jantungku. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku, dan aku yakin—wajaku sekarang sangat pucat.

"Aku akan mewarnaimu.. dengan warna merah yang cantik!" Luki pun menggerakan pisaunya dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga.

Aku secara refleks menutup mataku. Mungkin beberapa detik lagi, aku akan mati. Mati—tanpa sempat melakukan tugasku untuk membunuh Len.

Mati sebelum bisa mengobrol lebih banyak lagi dengan Gumi.

Mati sebelum bisa... membantu Len untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarnya.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" suara pelatuk pistol yang ditembakkan ke arah tangan Luki pun terdengar—bersamaan dengan suara seorang lelaki yang berteriak. Tangan Luki yang sedang memegang pisau pun terluka, dan saat ia lengah, aku mendorong tubuhnya dan menendang perutnya agar ia tak bisa bergerak untuk kabur.

"Lepaskan dia, atau aku akan mengarahkan peluru ini tepat ke jantungmu."

..Suara itu..?

Sosok yang seperti siluet bayangan itupun kini menunjukkan bentuk aslinya. Dan tentu saja, dia adalah orang yang sesuai dengan tebakanku.

Sosok lelaki yang menjadi kunci utama dalam tugasku.

"Len?"

.

.

.

~To be Continued~


	6. Mission 6: Hero

Between Love and Mission

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I DO- ..not own vocaloid.

.

.

.

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_**(WIND – Akeboshi)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Rin's POV-

.

.

"Len?"

Len berjalan pelan menuju arahku dan kini ia berada di depanku. Ia berbisik pelan, _"Jangan menjauh dariku"._

Cih, sampai harus ditolong dengan orang yang menjadi targetku sendiri, betul-betul memalukan.

Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa lega. Dan kenapa sekarang..

Aku merasa ingin menangis?

"Kau pembunuh yang sedang terkenal itu, bukan?" Ucap Len dengan tenangnya

"Iya, aku orang itu." Jawab Luki dengan senyum yang—polos. Ia seperti anak kecil yang tidak memiliki dosa apapun.

Namun, hatinya busuk.

"Heh." Len hanya tertawa mengejek melihat reaksi Luki. "Sebenarnya aku ingin melaporkanmu ke polisi. Tapi sepertinya membunuhmu lebih menyenangkan."

Ternyata, sebuah pistol yang Len pegang kini—adalah pistol milikku yang tadi terjatuh karena diserang oleh Luki. Len mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah Luki yang masih berdiri disana dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Bahkan, ia tidak terlihat seperti ketakutan sedikitpun.

"Bye-bye." Len menarik pelatuk pistol itu sambil tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

'_BANG!'_

"..Rin? Apa yang lakukan!"

Len terkejut saat melihat aku—sudah melindungi Luki dari peluru yang hampir saja mengenai jantungku itu. Untunglah, peluru itu meleset dan tidak mengenai aku ataupun Luki.

"Ja—jangan bunuh dia, Len! Dia.."

Bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap saja Luka.

Kalau Luki mati karena peluru itu mengenainya..

Itu berarti aku akan kehilangan Luka untuk selamanya.

"Dia.. dia adalah sahabatku! Percayalah, Len! Dia—dia sebenarnya tidak jahat! Dia hanya dikendalikan! Kumohon, Len, jangan.. bunuh dia.."

Butiran air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Perasaan yang sangat sedih seperti ini.. baru pertama kali aku rasakan.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis lagi.

Semenjak ayah dan ibuku meninggal—aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan menangis lagi.

Lagipula, mana ada seorang pembunuh yang cengeng seperti ini?

"Rin..." Len menatapku dengan paras yang 'iba'. Ia menurunkan tangannya yang baru saja menarik pelatuk pistol berwarna silver itu.

'_KLANG!'_

Kini, suara sebuah pisau yang terjatuh ke tanah mulai terdengar. Dan saat kulihat ke arah suara itu..

"Luka-chan!" Aku melihat Luka sudah kembali disana, memegangi kedua kepalanya—seperti sedang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya berkeringat, dan kini ia sedang terduduk lemas.

"Rin-chan, lari! Selagi aku masih sadar—selagi aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku! Cepat lari sebelum Luki kembali!"

"Ta-tapi.."

"LARI!" teriak Luka sekali lagi. Aku yang hanya terdiam di tempat pun—akhirnya ditarik oleh Len dan dibawanya pergi entah kemana.

Dan saat aku berlari, aku menoleh ke arah Luka sesaat. Ia masih menahan rasa sakit itu. Namun saat pandanganku akan Luka mulai menjauh.. aku dapat melihatnya.

Luki yang sudah mengambil alih tubuh Luka sekali lagi.

"Ke jalan ini!"

Len menarikku dan membawaku berlari ke tempat yang asing. Kami melewati banyak gang sempit, menaiki banyak tangga di sebuah gedung yang tak terpakai, dan akhirnya kami sampai di atap sebuah gedung tua.

"Setidaknya, untuk sementara kita aman.." Ucap Len di tengah nafasnya yang terputus putus.

"Tidak.. aku harus kembali.. aku harus menolong Luka-chan!"

"Jangan, Bodoh!" Len menarik tanganku dan berbicara—bukan, membentak kepadaku. "Temanmu itu sudah menyuruhmu untuk pergi! Kalau kau kembali dan melihat kau akan disakiti pada akhirnya, dia hanya akan menjadi sedih!"

..Ya, Len benar. Kalau aku kembali ke tempat Luki sekarang.. mungkin saja aku akan terbunuh olehnya. Dan mungkin saat Luka sadar dan melihatku sudah tergeletak tanpa nyawa, ia akan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Dan setelah itu, ia pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri beribu-ribu kali.

"Lagipula, Rin.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tadi aku lihat sejenak, pembunuh itu berubah menjadi sosok perempuan.. apa dia manusia dengan dua kepribadian, atau semacamnya?"

"Dia.. sebenarnya.."

Aku menjelaskan semuanya kepada Len. Dari awal, sampai akhir. Dari A, sampai Z. Tanpa ada satu detail pun yang tertinggal.

"Jadi.. Luka Megurine—pemilik tubuh asli dari pembunuh itu adalah sahabatmu, dan juga kakak kembar dari sang pembunuh?" Aku mengangguk. "Sungguh cerita yang mengejutkan."

"Aku juga.. masih tidak bisa percaya.." Gumamku

"..Lalu, bagaimana dengan temanmu yang bernama Kaiko itu? Kau berpisah dengannya kan? Aku yakin dia pasti khawatir sekarang."

"Oh iya! Kaiko! Aku—aku harus ke tempatnya sekarang!" Aku hendak berdiri dan lari meninggalkan tempat ini, namun Len menarik tanganku—lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan! Kau tidak tahu keadaan di luar sedang berbahaya? Sudahlah, sekarang, beritahu aku ciri-ciri Kaiko dan posisinya sekarang."

"Kaiko.. rambutnya berwarna biru tua pendek, saat ia pergi bersamaku, ia memakai mantel hitam dengan syal biru motif bunga.. ia ada di sekitar Shion Bakery sekarang." Jelasku

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Len mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_ nya yang berwarna kuning dan menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya itu. Nada-nada dari setiap tombol yang ia tekan berbunyi di tengah malam yang mencekam. Lalu terdengar suara telepon yang tersambung setelah nada-nada tombol itu berhenti.

Siapa orang yang dihubungi oleh Len?

"Halo, Mikuo? Aah, iya, aku berada di atap gedung bekas perusahaan mobil bersama Rin sekarang. Iya, tolong kesini, bawa gadis bernama Kaiko. Ia ada di sekitar shion bakery, rambutnya berwarna biru tua pendek, ia memakai mantel hitam dan syal biru motif bunga. Ya, terima kasih."

Len menekan tombol _'End' _dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku jaketnya. Aku hanya menatapnya penuh tanya. Kenapa ia menelepon Mikuo?

"Aku tadi sebenarnya melihatmu berlari dari pembunuh itu." Ucap Len tiba-tiba, seakan dia habis membaca pikiranku. "Saat itu, aku sedang bersama Mikuo. Namun aku menyuruh Mikuo untuk mencari bantuan sementara aku mengejarmu."

"O-oh.." Jawabku, singkat.

"Rin, kau itu perempuan, apa kau tidak sadar hal seperti ini sangat berbahaya untukmu?"

Sejujurnya sih, tidak. Lagipula aku sudah sering mengalami situasi berbahaya. Aku juga sudah sering dikejar banyak polisi, kabur dengan lihainya, dan membunuh targetku tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"..." Aku hanya diam. Aku tak mau—tepatnya, malas untuk mengatakan apapun. Yang kupikirkan sekarang.. hanya Luka.

Len hanya menarik nafas kesal saat melihatku menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Rin, aku pacarmu. Kau itu milikku, dan kau harus menuruti perkataanku. Jawab aku."

"..Apa?"

Cih! Dia kan hanya BERPURA-PURA jadi pacarku saja, lagipula kita tidak pacaran sungguhan! Kenapa aku harus menuruti perkataannya, dan KENAPA IA SEENAKNYA BERKATA BAHWA AKU ADALAH MILIKNYA?

"Kita hanya pura-pura pacaran, Len. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu untuk saat ini. Jadi lihat kenyataan, Len. Aku. Bukan. Pacarmu."

"Kau. Adalah. Pacarku." Jawab Len dengan sinis. "Atau setidaknya, aku akan membuatmu menjadi pacar sungguhanku suatu hari."

Suaranya untuk sesaat—terdengar... _Seductive_ di telingaku. Semburat merah muncul di wajahku saat Len tiba-tiba berjalan mendekatiku sambil menatapku lurus. Aku membalas tatapan matanya sambil merespon langkahnya—tetapi, menjauh. Yap, aku berjalan mundur teratur dengan indahnya.

Langkahku terhenti saat sebuah tembok menahan tubuhku. Len kini berada di depanku dan meletakkan satu tangannya di tembok yang dekat dengan pundak kiriku. Matanya masih menatapku. Dan senyuman liciknya masih terhias di wajahnya.

"A—Apa?" hanya satu kata itu yang bisa aku ucapkan. Tentu saja, memangnya apalagi yang bisa aku katakan?

"Kau manis." Ucap Len, singkat. "Kau tahu, kalau aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, aku pasti akan menjadi lelaki yang sangat beruntung."

Wajah Len mendekat. Mendekat. Mendekat. Mendekat. MEN-DE-KAT. Tubuhku seperti terpaku pada tembok di belakangku ini dan kakiku seperti terpaku ke tanah. Aku tak bisa bergerak dan hanya diam saat wajahnya semakin mendekat—tidak, SUDAH SANGAT DEKAT dengan wajahku.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan sebenarnya?

'_Guits'_

Lalu aku merasakan sepasang tangan mencubit kedua pipiku. Aku pun membuka mataku dan melihat Len yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menahan tawa sambil melihat wajahku.

Apa. Maksudnya. Ini.

"Pfft, wajahmu yang campur aduk itu lucu sekali!" Len pun akhirnya tertawa, dan ia masih belum melepaskan cubitan tangannya di pipiku. "Tenang. Aku bukannya mau menciummu. Mungkin ciuman pertamamu akan kuambil lain kali saja kalau waktunya tepat~" Len menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya dengan tampang yang mengejek.

Kesal? Tentu saja. Sangat, sangat kesal. Aku. Sangat. Kesal.

Aku butuh pistolku tadi. Aku tak butuh informasi darinya, aku akan membunuhnya. Sekarang.

"Hahudnya aha hih!" Ucapku dengan kata-kata yang sangat tidak jelas karena kedua pipiku masih ditarik, dan membuat Len tertawa semakin kencang.

Len akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku dan melanjutkan tawanya. Kekesalanku semakin menjadi.

Tetapi tanpa sadar, aku memperhatikan Len—yang sedang tertawa sekarang. Mulutnya tersenyum lebar, suaranya yang tertawa seperti terbebas dari segala beban hidupnya. Matanya sedikit mengeluarkan air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Wajahnya—betul-betul polos bagaikan anak kecil. Entah kenapa, aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Ternyata seorang Yakuza bisa juga tertawa seperti ini.." Ucapku tanpa sadar. Dengan cepat aku menutup mulutku, dan Len berhenti tertawa karena satu kata yang aku ucapkan.

"Apa.. katamu tadi?" Len menoleh dan wajahnya sekarang sungguh berbeda dengan wajahnya tadi. Wajahnya begitu gelap. Matanya dingin. Dan wajahnya datar—mirip dengan wajahnya yang aku lihat di foto.

'_Kuso! Kenapa aku malah keceplosan!'_ umpatku di dalam hati. Aku sibuk mencari alasan di otakku. Sementara Len hanya diam dengan tatapan dinginnya yang mengarah kepadaku.

"Rin... tadi.. kau bicara apa?"

"A— tidak, itu- aku—"

'_Tap'_

Sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar, dan suara itu spontan membuatku dan Len menoleh dengan cepat.

Luki.

Dia ternyata bisa mengejar kami.

"Ternyata kau disini ya, nona muda. Berpacaran di atas gedung dengan kekasihmu?" Luki tertawa datar. Ia menjilat pisau tajam yang tadi hampir saja membunuhku. Bisa terlihat, ia seperti mahluk yang sudah haus akan darah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita teruskan permainan ini, nona muda."

.

.

.

~To be Continued~


	7. Mission 7: Game and Plaything

Between Love and Mission

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I DO- ..not own vocaloid.

.

.

.

_From nothing, something will begin__.__  
>You want to hold them, don't you? <em>

_You want to run after them, don't you?_

_**(Honto no Jibun – Buono!)**_

.

.

.

Rin's POV

.

.

.

"_Ayo kita lanjutkan permainan ini."_

Entah sejak kapan..

Hidupku menjadi seperti sebuah permainan.

Jika kalah, kau akan game over.

Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu, sejak kapan game ini dimulai.

Siapa pemain utama dari game ini?

Siapa peranku dalam game ini?

_Bagaimana jika aku tersesat?_

"Luki..." Ucapku di tengah angin dingin yang berhembus. "Kumohon, Luki! Kembalikan Luka! Dia—dia tidak ingin melakukan ini, dia tidak ingin kau menjadi seperti ini.."

"Lalu kau pikir, aku peduli akan hal itu?" Jawab Luki. "Tidak. Aku tak pernah peduli. Aku hanya peduli akan kepuasanku sendiri."

Lelaki ini gila. Mungkin percuma saja bicara dengannya.

Tiba-tiba Len ikut angkat bicara. "Kalau kau hanya peduli akan kepuasanmu sendiri, maka tidak salah 'kan jika aku membunuhmu karena kepuasanku sendiri juga?"

Len tertawa dengan nada yang dingin. Aku hanya bisa diam, menatap Len dengan tatapan yang ketakutan.

Dia begitu berbeda dengan Len yang baru saja tadi tertawa.

"Kita ternyata orang yang sama, ya." Luki tersenyum lebar. "Kita egois."

"Kurasa begitu.." Sambung Len.

Hening.

Untuk beberapa saat kami bertiga terdiam. Hanya angin malam yang menimbulkan suara dan juga daun-daun yang bergerak samar dari dahan pohon.

"Ah, pemainnya sepertinya sudah lengkap.."

Luki tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya seraya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Lalu saat Luki membalikkan tubuhnya—dan aku pun ikut melihat ke arah yang Luki lihat sekarang, aku melihat Mikuo dan Kaiko yang sedang berdiri disana. Mikuo membawa sebuah pemukul baseball, dan Kaiko mengacungkan pistol hitam miliknya.

"Kau pembunuh itu, bukan?" Ucap Kaiko dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. "Kau yang menyakiti Luna kemarin.. Bukan?"

"Ah.. ya. Tapi kemarin aku memakai wujud kakak ku yang tersayang, Luka." Luki mengatakan 'kaka tersayang' dengan nada sarkasmenya.

"Hentikan semua ini. Kini—jumlah kami lebih banyak dan kau hanya satu orang. Menyerahlah." Kini Mikuo yang berbicara.

Sebuah suara tawa menggema kembali. Suara tawa yang khas—suara tawa yang dihasilkan dari pita suara milik Luki Megurine.

"Kalian menyuruhku untuk menyerah? Itu mustahil." Luki tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku yang masih diam terpaku. "Semakin banyak musuh, permainan ini akan semakin menyenangkan. Dan kurasa akan lebih seru jika aku bunuh lebih dulu pemeran utamanya.." Luki mengacungkan pisau miliknya ke arahku.

"Hentikan, Luki! Kumohon.. kembalikan Luka!" Aku kembali menangis, memohon agar Luki mau mengembalikan Luka. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menangis hari ini.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya, tenang saja.." Luki tersenyum puas. "..Tapi, itu setelah aku membunuhmu!"

Luki berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat—sangat di luar dugaan, dan bersiap menyerangku. Kali ini aku tidak menghindar ataupun melawan. Aku hanya diam, membiarkan rasa terkejut bermain di dalam tubuhku, tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Rin!" Len, Kaiko dan Mikuo memanggil namaku bersamaan. Dan aku..

'_Rin-chan! Besok, kita bermain bersama lagi, ya!'_

'_Tentu saja, Luka-chan! Ayo kita bermain dan bernyanyi bersama lagi!'_

'_Ung! Janji, ya!'_

'_Janji!'_

"Tidak.. aku tidak boleh mati.."

'_Aku akan selalu menjadi teman Luka-chan! Aku akan melindungi Luka-chan sampai kapanpun juga!'_

"Aku.. Sudah berjanji kepada Luka-chan!"

Aku menghindar tepat saat beberapa senti lagi pisau itu akan mengenai tubuhku. Aku berbalik dengan cepat dan menendang cukup keras tungkak leher milik Luki. Luki terjatuh dan menahan rasa sakitnya untuk sesaat. Namun saat ia akan bangkit kembali, aku menendang pisau miliknya jauh, dan menahan tubuhnya pada lantai semen yang keras dan dingin.

"Luki, kumohon. Kumohon dengan sangat.. kembalikan Luka.." Ucapku sambil menatap mata Luki secara langsung.

Dalam mata birunya, aku melihat sosok Luka. Ah, mereka memang sangat mirip.

Dan di dalam mata itu juga, aku melihat sedikit—secercah kelembutan.

Luki terdiam. Ia tidak menjawabku, dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Luki, tatap mataku. Lihat aku." Gumamku. "Aku tahu, kau sebenarnya.. tidak sepenuhnya mau melakukan ini, bukan?"

Luki tetap diam. Ia bahkan tidak mau menatapku.

"Luki, kau sebenarnya menyayangi Luka-chan, bukan?"

Kini, aku lihat air wajah Luki berubah sesaat. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya dengan rapat. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawah miliknya sendiri, dan matanya masih menatap ke arah yang lain.

"Luki, jujur saja. Ceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Luki masih terdiam. Len, Kaiko, dan Mikuo hanya melihat saja dan sama-sama tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Aku.. hanya ingin menolong Luka nee-san." Akhirnya Luki mau berbicara.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Menyelamatkan Luka-chan?"

"Luka nee-san.. dulu selalu di_bully_ oleh teman-temannya, bahkan sejak kecil." Lanjut Luki. "Namun ia selalu diam. Tidak melawan. Ayah dan Ibu juga bahkan tidak peduli dengan banyaknya bekas Luka yang kian bertambah di tubuh Luka nee-san setiap hari."

Aku tercenggang. Kenapa aku baru tahu akan soal ini?

'_Namaku Rin! Yuzuhara Rin! Kamu Megurine Luka, 'kan?_

_Ayo kita berteman!'_

"Luka nee-san terus-terusan dikerjai dan disiksa oleh teman-temannya. Sampai suatu hari, aku menemukan Luka nee-san di taman sudah tergeletak—hampir meninggal. Semenjak saat itu, aku.. merasa dendam."

Apa mungkin.. saat itu aku yang menjadi teman pertamanya?

"Aku.. sebetulnya, orang-orang yang kubunuh semua itu adalah orang-orang yang selalu menyiksa Luka nee-san."

"Lalu kenapa kau membunuh dirimu sendiri?" Tanyaku

"Karena aku menyesal." Jawab Luki. "Aku menyesal. Namun, aku tak bisa bilang pada Luka nee-san bahwa aku melakukan ini semua untuknya. Jadi, aku hanya memakai kedok sebagai lelaki psycho yang membunuh banyak orang karena menyukai darah."

Jawaban yang.. sedikit masuk di akal.

"Lalu kenapa selama ini kau merasuki tubuh Luka-san dan membunuh banyak orang?" Len yang sedari tadi mendengarkan saja, akhirnya ikut bertanya.

"Yang selama ini kubunuh, adalah orang-orang yang dulu juga menyakiti Luka nee-san. Aku takut mereka akan berbuat buruk lagi kepada Luka nee-san. Maka dari itu.. aku membunuh mereka." Jawab Luki.

"Tapi—Luna sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya! Kenapa kemarin kau nyaris membunuhnya?" Kini Kaiko yang bertanya, tentu saja, ia pasti akan menanyakan soal itu.

"Gadis bernama Luna itu—yang dulu membuat Luka nee-san terluka sampai hampir meninggal."

Kaiko menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya membesar dan ia terus bergumam '_bohong..' _berkali-kali. Ia terjatuh lemas dan Mikuo yang berada dekat dengannya berusaha menenangkan Kaiko.

"Maaf."

Aku sedikit tak percaya dengan kata singkat yang Luki ucapkan itu.

..Ia meminta maaf?

"Aku.. berniat membunuhmu, karena aku tahu, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Luka nee-san." Luki akhirnya menatap mataku. "Aku takut kau akan berbuat buruk kepada Luka nee-san di akhirnya. Tapi melihat kau sampai melakukan seperti ini untuk menyelamatkan Luka nee-san, membuatku berpikir bahwa kau memang tulus menyayanginya."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku melepaskan tanganku yang mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Luki.

"Aku.. sedari dulu, aku selalu menyayangi Luka-chan. Walaupun aku memang menyimpan sebuah rahasia.. walaupun aku sudah membohonginya. Tapi, rasa sayang tidak akan berubah hanya karena sebuah kebohongan."

Luki menatapku sejenak. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum.

Senyuman yang hangat, senyuman yang terlihat tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang." Ucap Luki. "Terima kasih sudah mau menyayangi Luka nee-san. Kumohon, jaga dia baik-baik setelah aku tak ada."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Perlahan, tubuh Luki mulai menghilang. Cahaya yang samar-samar menyelimuti dirinya, dan ia tetap memasang senyum hangat itu di wajahnya.

"Ano, Luki-san!" Kaiko tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Luki dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Kumohon, maafkan Luna. Ia.. ia mungkin memang sudah melakukan kesalahan, tapi kumohon, maafkan dia!"

Aku hanya menatap Kaiko dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tidak pernah kuduga—bahwa Kaiko bisa melakukan hal seperti itu untuk sahabatnya.

"Tenang saja," Luki tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah memaafkannya."

"..Terima kasih.." Kaiko membalas senyuman Luki dengan senyuman tipis.

"Selamat tinggal. Maaf sudah membuat kekacauan." Luki pun semakin menghilang, seakan ditelan oleh butiran cahaya.

Dan kini, sosok Luki benar-benar menghilang, dan Luka pun akhirnya kembali. Luka yang tidak sadarkan diri hampir terjatuh membentur tanah, namun aku menahan tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah.. kau sudah kembali.." Gumamku

Luka yang tak sadarkan diri seperti sedikit menggumam di tengah tidurnya. "Tadaima, Rin.."

Dengan senyuman yang paling hangat yang kumiliki, aku pun menjawab gumaman kecil darinya itu.

"_Okaeri, Luka-chan."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

~To be Continued~


	8. Mission 8: Misery

Between Love and Mission

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I DO- ..not own vocaloid.

.

.

.

_I want to confirm that smile,_

_that future of yours._

_By destroying myself_

_that just stands still and cry._

_**(Idea – Eufonius)**_

.

.

.

-Rin's POV-

.

.

.

"Hnngh~ Ohayoooou!"

Aku meregangkan kedua tanganku dan berteriak dengan nada yang kelewatan ceria. Orang-orang di sekitarku? Tentu saja mereka melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

Entah apa yang membuatku sangat senang pagi ini. Pagi ini terasa berbeda. Rasanya—matahari lebih bersinar cerah dan hangat hari ini. Anginnya terasa sejuk. Hari ini, pasti akan jadi menyenangkan!

"Ohayou, Rin."

...Baiklah. Mungkin hari ini tidak sepenuhnya menjadi menyenangkan.

"..Ohayou, Len" Jawabku sambil berbalik dan mengeluarkan senyum yang terpaksa.

"Umh.. mau berjalan ke sekolah bersamaku? Lagipula, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

...KUSO.

Sudah pasti, Len akan menanyakan soal kata-kataku saat kemarin.

'_Ternyata seorang Yakuza bisa juga tertawa seperti ini..'_

AAAGH! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!

"E-eh.. boleh saja. Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" aku dengan sengaja mempercepat langkah kakiku. Tentu saja agar kita lebih cepat sampai di sekolah sehingga Len tidak jadi bertanya.

"Rin. Sebenarnya, aku mau bertanya... soal kata-katamu kemarin." 

...Sudah kuduga.

"E-eeh? Kata-kataku yang mana, ya?" Aku memasang senyuman watadosku

"Soal kata 'Yakuza' itu. Apa maksudmu?"

_...Miiing-_

Hening.

"Eh.. yakuza? Yang mana?" Tanyaku, masih berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu

"Rin, jawab aku atau aku akan mengambil jatah kissu mu yang kemarin."

Gah, ternyata seorang Yakuza juga bisa menjadi seorang pervert ya.

"Baiklah, Baiklah.. aku hanya menebak." Jawabku dengan enteng. Waw, aku memang ahli dalam berbohong.

"Menebak? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Len

"Kau bilang kepadaku kalau kau punya satu rahasia, dan keluargamu bukan orang yang baik. Entah kenapa definisi 'orang baik' yang terlintas di kepalaku... ya seorang Yakuza.."

_...Miiing __miiing miiing-_

Hening lagi.

"Oh.. hahaha! Kukira kenapa. Tapi Rin, sayang sekali, kau salah paham.."

Oh. Ternyata dia mempercayaiku.

Tapi ia menjawabku dengan berbohong.

Rasanya..

Aku menjadi sedikit kecewa.

"Oh—oh! Hahaha, bodoh ya aku. Menduga begitu saja!" Aku ikut berbohong. Ya, aku ikuti saja permainan dia.

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula mana mungkin lelaki sepolos dan semanis aku menjadi anggota Yakuza~?"

Kau itu kan pemimpinnya, bodoh.

"Hahaha! Lebih tepatnya, lelaki 'Shota', ya!"

_...Miing__- miing- miiinggg-_

...Kenapa jadi hening lagi?

"..Rin.. tadi.. kau.. bilang.. Shota?"

..Apa aku salah bicara ya?

"Err... iya, aku bilang.. Sho.. ta?"

_Insert awkward silence here._

"RIN YUZUHARA, AKU BERJANJI SUATU HARI AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL KESUCIANMU KARENA TELAH MENYEBUTKU SHOTA-!" Len tiba-tiba berteriak dengan amarah yang luar biasa. Seperti gunung berapi yang meledak. Seperti Godzilla yang siap menggrepe- maksudnya, menyerang Ultraman.

_Catatan: Seorang ketua Yakuza juga ternyata akan marah bila dikatai Shota._

"GYAAA! MAAF! MAAFKAN AKU!" Aku berlari kabur dari Len, yang menghasilkan aksi kejar-kejaran antara aku dan Len sampai ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Wah, pagi-pagi saja sudah mesra, ya~" Gumi yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas 'menyambut' aku dan Len yang sedang _ngos-ngosan _karena lelah berlari-lari.

Aku mengabaikan Gumi, yang disambut dengan ekspressi cemberut yang ia pasang dengan sempurna. Aku berjalan menuju bangku milikku dan meletakkan tasku disana. Dan karena aku lelah—aku pun menduduki kursi kayu yang sepasang dengan meja milikku.

Aku menoleh ke arah kananku, dan melihat Mikuo yang baru datang. Ia meletakkan tasnya, lalu menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatapnya.

"Ah—Ohayou, Rin-san" Ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum

"O-ohayou, Mikuo-kun!"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Aku sedikit melupakan kejadian-kejadian lain saat kasus Luka dan Luki kemarin-kemarin. Aku juga sempat melupakan tentang sikap aneh Mikuo dan juga hubungannya dengan '_Dark Diva'._

Dan—untuk sejenak, aku BENAR-BENAR melupakan soal tugasku untuk membunuh Len.

Dan yang lebih patah lagi, aku harus melakukan semua itu tanpa ketahuan oleh Gumi—temanku yang juga seorang polisi.

Aah, Hidupku seperti sebuah drama saja.

"Hidupmu memang seperti sebuah drama, ya?"

"EH—HWAAA!" Aku dengan refleks mundur teratur saat mendengar seseorang—tiba-tiba berbicraa tepat di telingaku dan ia membaca pikiranku.

"Ahaha! Rin-chan memang mudah ditebak ya!"

"Te—Teto-san.." Oh, ternyata Teto.

..Apa dia bisa baca pikiran orang ya?

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak bisa baca pikiran orang! Aku hanya bisa menebak dengan tepat! Apalagi kalau orangnya memang mudah ditebak sepertimu!" Jawab Teto.

...Bahkan aku bertanya tadi saja hanya melalui pikiranku.

"A-ahaha.. begitu ya.." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Memang aku menggaruk kepalaku karena kebingungan.

"Haha! Teto mulai deh membaca pikiran orang, kau memang berbakat kalau menjadi peramal atau paranormal!" Lily – yang entah darimana muncul tiba-tiba dari belakangku

"Eeh? Jadi Teto-san memang bisa membaca pikiran orang?" Tanyaku.

...Kalau begitu, gadis ini berbahaya. Dia bisa tahu kalau aku ini pembunuh bayaran?

"Ahaha! Tidak, aku hanya bisa membaca pikiran orang yang 'terlihat jelas' saja. Kalau sesuatu yang sangat dalam atau rahasia, entah kenapa tidak bisa kubaca.."

Aku menarik nafas lega. Syukurlah kalau begitu..

"Omong-omong! Kalian sudah dengar tentang kasus baru-baru ini?" Ucap Lily

"Kasus apa?" Tanyaku yang penasaran. Ini bukan soal Luka lagi.. sepertinya.

"Itu! Kasus bunuh diri! Katanya korbannya seperti dihipnotis dulu oleh seseorang, lalu tiba-tiba keesokan harinya korban selalu saja ditemukan sudah meninggal karena lompat dari atas gedung tinggi.."

"Ah, kasus itu ya.." sambung Teto. "Berbahaya ya sepertinya. Lebih baik kita berhati-hati."

Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Ternyata, di kota ini banyak sekali hal-hal berbahaya.

Termasuk pemburu bayaran yang berkeliaran di tengah orang-orang tidak bersalah.

Dan juga seorang Yakuza yang berakting dengan sangat baik menjadi murid SMU biasa yang-

"Rin! Pulang sekolah nanti, kita kencan yuk~"

...Blak-blakan.

Yah setidaknya, ia tidak menjadi buruan anak-anak di sekolahannya karena ia blak-blakan.

"EEH! KALIAN SUDAH JADIAN~?" Lily yang memang terkenal sebagai ratu Gossip pun langsung memasang kuping tajam begitu mengetahui hal hal seperti ini.

Ugh, aku harap ini hanya mimpi saja.

"Yap! Kami baru saja jadian kemarin~" Len merangkul pundakku sambil tersenyum lebar.

'_TANGANNYA DI PUNDAKKU! TANGANNYA DI PUNDAKKU! KYAAAAAAAA!'_ dan itulah yang ada di pikiranku sekarang. Aku tetap memasang wajah _'cool' _dan sedikit '_annoyed' _di luar. Tapi kalau kalian perhatikan baik-baik, sebenarnya ada rona merah tipis di pipiku.

Seisi kelas pun menjadi ribut karena hal ini. Ada beberapa siswi yang men-death glare ku, ada beberapa siswa yang meminta pajak jadian, dan juga Gumi dkk yang meneriakkan kata 'Selamat!'

"Len! Aku 'kan sudah bilang, ini RA-HA-SI-A! Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!" Bisikku sambil menarik dasi miliknya. Kalau saja disini ada gergaji mesin, mungkin aku sudah membelah kepalanya dan melihat isi otaknya.

"Eeeh kenapa? Kan lebih seru kalau orang-orang tahu~"

Seru? Seru kepalamu.

.

.

.

~Normal POV~

.

.

.

Suasana kelas Rin pagi itu benar-benar ricuh. Ya tentu saja, karena murid paling populer di sekolah ternyata sudah jadian dengan murid baru yang baru beberapa hari tinggal di sekolah ini.

Namun—luput dari pandangan mereka, ada seorang gadis yang kini sedang menahan rasa amarahnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Ia merapatkan giginya, menahan agar mulutnya tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Gadis itu menatap tajam Rin, yang kini sedang komat-kamit akan membunuh Len suatu saat nanti.

"Rin Yuzuhara..." Ucap gadis itu, pelan. "Kau adalah targetku selanjutnya."

.

.

.

~Back to Rin's POV~

.

.

.

"AAGH! Hari ini melelahkan.."

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dengan cepat aku pergi keluar kelas. Tentu saja, untuk menghindari Len yang mengajakku kencan dan juga fangirls nya yang mungkin sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk membunuhku sepulang sekolah.

Dasar Yakuza aneh. Yakuza menyebalkan. Yakuza pervert.

Aku benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat membunuhnya..

'_Kono Ryoume wa iranai, boku wo tsutsunde, Leiaaa-'_

"Ah, HP ku berbunyi.." Aku oun mengambil handphoneku dari dalam tas dan melihat siapa yang menelponku di jam seperti ini.

_Kaito Shion_

Gah, si BaKaito ternyata.

"Halo?" Ucapku seraya menekan tombol untuk menerima telepon

"Kemari. Sekarang." Ucak BaKaito singkat, lalu ia memutus teleponnya.

Ah, dia memang seperti itu. Menelponku dan berbicara kurang dari satu menit.

Bukan, itu bukan karena dia menjaga image cool nya, atau malas berbicara kepadaku.

Ia hanya takut pulsanya habis.

Yah, pulsa menelepon ke berbeda operator kan memang mahal.

...Ya, aku tahu. Dia memang pelit.

Aku pun memutar arah jalanku dan berjalan menuju Shion Bakery. Saat aku membalikkan tubuhku..

'_Ada yang mengikutiku..'_

Ada langkah kaki lain yang sepertinya bergerak mengikuti gerakanku. Namun sekarang, ia pasti sedang bersembunyi. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan benar saja, aku melihat siluet seseorang yang bersembunyi di antara tembok.

Pfft, kalau mau membuntutiku, setidaknya belajar dulu bagaimana caranya bersembunyi.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membuka kedoknya sekarang. Pergerakkannya terlihat lambat. Namun aku biarkan saja orang ini.

Aku tahu dia bermaksud melakukan sesuatu kepadaku, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Jadi, biarkan saja. Aku suka berada di dalam bahaya.

Aku pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan terus berjalan menuju Shion Bakery. Dan aku bisa merasakan oang itu mengikutiku juga.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuanku, sosok yang mengikutiku itu berbicara. Aku tahu ia menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi.. ya, biarkan saja deh.

"_Rin Yuzuhara.._

_Kau akan kehilangan nyawamu hari ini juga"_

To Be Continued~


	9. Mission 9: Doubt

Between Love and Mission

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I DO- ..not own vocaloid.

.

.

.

_No matter how we're separated inside this darkness,_

_Our hearts call for each other with a bond stronger than anything._

_Even if you're laughing when you're lonely, I know it.._

_I want to warm your cold fingers with my tears._

_I'm by your side…_

_**(Synchronicity – Makino Yui)**_

.

.

.

Rin's POV

.

.

.

"Jadi... apa tujuanmu memanggilku kesini?" Tanyaku

"Tentu saja aku mau bertanya tentang Len Kagamine." Kaito meletakkan ice cream cup nya dan menatapku. "Kau mendapatkan info apa darinya?"

"Belum banyak. Tapi ada satu info mengejutkan darinya."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia bilang, dia sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan semua ini."

"..Maksudnya, ia tidak mau menjadi seorang mafia?"

"Mungkin begitu"

Hening.

"Jangan terlalu mengulur waktu, Rin."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya tugas kali ini. Lagipula, siapa yang awalnya meminta agar aku menjadi temannya dan mencari info darinya dulu, hah?"

"Baiklah, baiklah.." Kaito menghela nafas. "Tapi, aku dan Miku mungkin akan datang menolong.. tidak lama lagi."

"Menolong? Maksudmu—EH, tunggu dulu, kau memanggil 'nona Miku' menjadi 'MIKU?' hanya 'Miku' saja?"

Kaito tertawa kecil. "Banyak hal terjadi saat aku menjadi bodyguardnya."

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

"Aah~ aku lelah."

Aku berjalan pulang menuju apartement ku. Semua pembicaraan dengan Kaito tadi betul-betul menjadi beban baru untukku.

"Ah, benar juga.."

Karena memikirkan banyak hal, aku sampai lupa kalau tadi aku diikuti oleh seseorang..

Aku menoleh dan melihat tidak ada siapapun di belakangku. Dan aku juga merasa tidak ada aura orang lain selain diriku di jalan ini.

"Hmm, mungkin dia sudah lelah mengikutiku.."

Dasar Stalker aneh. Masa dia sudah menyerah setelah beberapa menit mengikutiku?

Tapi.. kira-kira apa tujuannya mengikutiku?

"Aah~ mou! Lupakan saja—"

"-Apa yang harus dilupakan, Rin~?"

Eh?

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat—sosok Mafia Pervert yang sedang tersenyum lebar berdiri disana.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Dengan refleks aku memukul Len dengan tas sekolahku. Ouch, itu pasti sakit.

"Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan, sih!"

"KAU JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU BEGITU, BODOH!"

"Eeeh~! Jahat!"

Kuso! Kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar kalau lelaki ini tadi ada di belakangku? Bahkan—aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya!

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyaku

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan saja karena bosan.. kalau Rin?"

"Hn.. aku baru mau pulang. Aku habis dari Kai— maksudku, dari toko buku."

Len terdiam sejenak. "Kai—?"  
>"Kai—Kainari! Nama toko bukunya Kainari! Hahaha!" Timpalku dengan salah tingkah. Ugh! Kenapa aku harus salah tingkah segala?<p>

"Setahuku, disini tidak ada toko buku yang namanya Kainari.."

-Mampus.

"...Oke, oke. Aku memang bukan dari toko buku. Aku dari rumah Kaiko-chan, temanku yang waktu itu."

"Ooh~! Kukira, Rin dari rumah cowok lain atau apa! Haha, kau tidak mungkin selingkuh bukan, Rin?"

"..Chee, aku bahkan tak pernah bilang bahwa aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Len menyeringai. Lalu ia menarik tanganku dan mendorongku ke sebuah tembok terdekat.

Len berbisik pelan di telingaku. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memaksamu dengan cara apapun agar kau mau, Rin"

_Peeeesh—_

AAGH! WAJAHKU! WAJAHKU SEKARANG PASTI SEPERTI UDANG REBUS—

"HAHAHA! Rin, wajahmu seperti udang rebus!" Len melepaskan tangaku dan memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa puas.

...Tuh 'kan.

"MATI KAU, LEN KAGAMINE!"

"Ahaha~ bunuh saja aku kalau bisa! tapi nanti jangan sedih ya sesudah aku mati!"

_**Deg**_

..Sedih?

Benar juga..

Kalau Len berhasil kubunuh nanti..

Apa aku akan merasa sedih?

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "...Tidak.."

"..Hah..?" Len berhenti tertawa dan melihat ke arahku

"Tidak.. aku.. tidak akan bisa.. membunuhmu.."

"..Rin? Kenapa—kenapa.. kamu menangis?"

Aku terkejut dan menyentuh pipiku yang sudah basah. Heck! Kapan aku menangis? kenapa aku menangis! 

Karena aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berlari meninggalkan Len. Len berusaha menarik tanganku, namun kali ini aku menang cepat darinya.

"RIN!"

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki Len yang mengejarku, namun aku tak berhenti berlari. Sial, kalau begini terus, pasti aku akan terkejar.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berbelok dan dengan cepat, aku bersembunyi dibalik celah bangunan besar yang ada. Dan aku berharap, Len tidak menemukanku.

"Riiin! Kuso, dia lari kemana—"

Aku melihat sosok Len yang mencari-cariku dan sedikit bernafas lega, sepertinya ia tidak menemukanku—

_**DUAGH!**_

.

.

.

"Ehh~ ternyata, kau mudah didapatkan ya, Rin Yuzuhara."

Seorang gadis yang tak bisa kulihat jelas sosoknya sedang menyeringai. Ugh, andai saja ia tidak memukulku dengan sangat keras—mungkin aku masih punya tenaga untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa stalker yang mengikutiku ini.

"Inilah pembalasan yang akan kau dapatkan.. kalau kau merebut Len-kun."

Akhirnya, aku mengumpulkan semua kekuatan yang aku miliki untuk saat ini agar bisa membuka mataku dan melihat siapa yang mengikutiku sejak tadi. Sesosok gadis berambut panjang dengan warna yang hampir mirip dengan warna rambutku—

"Li..Lily?"

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_


	10. Mission 10: Friends

Between Love and Mission

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I DO- ..not own vocaloid.

.

.

.

_If I could call out to you,_

_with the same strength as my heart does.._

_then regardless of how many people hurt me,_

_I'll able to take the pain._

_**(Silly-Go-Round - FictionJunction YUUKA)**_

.

.

.

.

Rin's POV

.

.

.

"Hngh.."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan perlahan. Pandangan yang masih tidak terlihat jelas membuatku hanya mengingat sedikit kejadian apa yang baru saja menimpaku. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku dan menemukan bahwa aku berada di suatu tempat yang—asing. Sebuah gudang? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?

Seingatku, aku bertemu Len setelah pulang dari rumah Kaito, lalu aku lari dari Len, dan—

"Halo, Rin~"

Oh, dan aku dipukul dengan benda yang sangat keras sampai pingsan.. oleh Lily.

"Hmph—" Ketika akan berbicara, aku baru sadar bahwa mulutku sudah ditutup dengan sebuah lakban, tangan dan kakiku juga diikat.

Ugh, sial.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi kejam begini.. habis, kau dekat-dekat dengan Len-kun~!"

Aku menatap Lily lekat-lekat. Ia masih tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya, dan tak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa dia memiliki rencana jahat.

-Tunggu.

Aku menatap lurus ke arah mata Lily. Kosong. Ya, aku jeli dalam memperhatikan hal seperti ini—mata Lily kosong. Ia seperti melakukan semua ini di bawah alam sadarnya, tanpa kemauannya.

Kalau aku pikir lagi, gaya bicara Lily tadi memang berbeda. Lily adalah anak yang bisa dibilang sedikit _tomboy_, dan gaya bicaranya tadi lebih mirip seseorang.. yang begitu feminin, dan lembut—

"Kau menyadari bahwa aku bukan Lily yang sebenarnya.. 'kan?"

"!" Orang ini bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Ah, tentu saja aku bisa~ membaca pikiran orang, menghipnotis mereka dan mengendalikan mereka dengan mudah, bahkan memasuki alam sadar mereka... itu semua adalah keahlianku."

Aku tersadar dari kata-kata gadis yang sedang mengendalikan Lily ini—ia pandai membaca pikiran orang.

Sama seperti Teto yang kemarin membaca semua pikiranku.. bukan?

"Ah, akhirnya kau sadar~! Ya, aku... memang Teto."

Tiba-tiba, mata Lily yang awalnya terlihat kosong—kini tertutup, dan Lily terjatuh pingsan tepat di sampingku.

"Aku tak membutuhkan Lily lagi kalau begitu. Karena kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku, lebih baik aku menunjukkan sosok asliku saja, 'kan?"

Teto berjalan keluar dari sebuah pintu—yang menjadi jalur keluar dan masuk utama dari gudang sempit ini.

"Aku memang bisa membaca pikiranmu, tapi aku ingin mendengar semua jawaban dari mulutmu langsung." Teto berjalan mendekatiku, dan melepas lakban yang menempel di wajahku dengan kasar. "Jadi, aku berbaik hati melepaskan lakban ini~"

"Teto!" Tanpa berpikir untuk mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu, aku berteriak ke arah Teto. "Apa tujuanmu?"

"Tentu saja untuk.. membunuh Rin-chan!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Untuk apa kau membunuhku?"

"Agar aku bisa mendapatkan Len-kun." 

Sudah kuduga, dia memang menyukai Len.

"Heh, bagaimana kalau ternyata Len tetap tidak mau denganmu walaupun aku mati?"

"—ITU TIDAK BENAR! Len-kun—AKU AKAN MEMBUAT LEN-KUN JADI MILIKKU!"

Aku tak menyangka Teto yang selalu pendiam dan bersikap manis bisa berteriak seperti ini.

"Dan kau—kau pengganggu yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Len-kun! Semua pengganggu yang berani mendekati Len-kun sudah kuhabisi, kini, tinggal tersisa kau!"

Berarti..

"Jadi.. semua kasus hipnotis bunuh diri itu—kau yang melakukannya? Dan yang kau bunuh—semuanya adalah gadis yang menyukai Len?"

"Fuh. Rin-chan pintar menebak, ya~" Teto kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Mungkin menjadi pembunuh bayaran membuatmu terlatih untuk hal-hal seperti ini, ya?"

Cih, dia sudah tahu kalau aku pembunuh bayaran, rupanya.

"Hn, tentu saja. Kau pikir, aku tak bisa lepas dari tali murahan macam ini?"

Aku mengerahkan tenagaku dan dengan mudah semua tali yang mengikat tubuhku lepas seketika. Ya, menjadi pembunuh bayaran memang harus terlatih dalam hal-hal seperti ini.

"Melihat ekspressi panikmu, kurasa kau tidak menduga hal ini untuk terjadi, ya?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang mengejek. Teto menatapku tajam.

"BERISIK!" Teto mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku baju seragamnya. Ia pikir, bisa membunuhku dengan pisau itu?

"Kau mau membunuhku dengan pisau itu? Bukankah kau pintar menghipnotis? Kau bisa lebih mudah membunuhku jika kau menghipnotisku, bukan?" Aku tersenyum sinis

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang mudah untuk dipengaruhi.. kecuali saat kau sedang bimbang akan sesuatu. Maka dari itu, pisau ini.."

Teto berjalan ke arah Lily yang masih tak sadarkan diri, dan menarik rambut Lily dengan kasar. Ia mengarahkan ujung mata pisau itu tepat di samping leher Lily.

"Tinggalkan Len-kun, dan aku akan melepaskan Lily dan juga dirimu. Kalau kau tetap mendekati Len—"

"Bunuh saja Lily. Aku tidak peduli padanya."

Teto tersentak. Sepertinya, ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

"Kau tahu, aku bersekolah di sekolah itu hanya untuk melaksanakan tugasku. Aku tak pernah berniat untuk berteman dengan kalian, karena itu bukan bagian dari tugasku. Aku juga tak pernah menganggap kalian sebagai teman. Maka dari itu, kenapa harus aku peduli kepada Lily?"

Aku mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada yang dingin. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar akting ini terlihat nyata, dan aku sudah menutup alam pikiranku agar Teto tidak bisa membacanya.

Tentu saja aku tidak serius ingin membiarkan Lily mati. Walaupun aku seorang pembunuh bayaran, aku masih memiliki hati. Lily tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, ia tidak bersalah. Tak adil jika ia mati begitu saja.

"K-kau—"

"Jadi, bunuh saja Lily. Tapi aku, tidak akan melepaskan Len."

Karena Len adalah targetku.

"Te...to?"

Suara lembut milik Lily berbicara dengan lemah. Sepertinya, ia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

"E-eh? Aku dimana? Kenapa ada Rin? Kenapa.. Teto, kenapa kau mengacungkan pisau ke arah leherku?"

Teto terdiam. Ia menggenggam erat pisau yang sedari tadi ia pegang, dan mencekik leher Lily dengan satu tangannya yang masih kosong.

"RIN! Ini peringatan terakhir, lepaskan aku, atu Lily akan kubunuh—"

_**BUAGH!**_

"..Eh?"

Aku hanya bisa _bengong_ untuk beberapa saat—karena suara pukulan yang tiba-tiba terdengar, namun kasat mata karena begitu cepat. Begitu aku mengedipkan mataku, Teto sudah terbaring di lantai sembari memegang perutnya yang—terlihat kesakitan. Sementara Lily mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aaah~ dugaanku benar, ternyata Teto ya yang selama ini melakukan tindakan hipnotis bunuh diri itu.."

"..A..ano..? Lily, yang tadi memukul Teto—"

"Tentu saja aku!" Lily tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan rasa bangganya. "Seorang detektif pasti akan menemukan hal-hal sulit nantinya, jadi aku harus terlatih dalam hal bela diri!"

...

_**JDEEEEEEEEER**_

"EGH! Suara petir darimana tadi?" Ucap Lily

USO USO USO! Menurutku, satu kelas dan menjadi teman seorang anak dari kepolisian saja sudah membuat posisiku terancam. Kini, ternyata salah satu temanku adalah seorang detektif?

Gumi dan Lily. Masukkan mereka ke daftar orang berbahaya.

"Jadi, Rin.. tadi sebenarnya aku setengah sadar saat Teto menyanderaku. Tapi aku tidak dengar jelas percakapan kalian.. yang aku dengar dengan jelas hanyalah.."

Kumohon, kumohon, jangan bilang dia mendengarnya saat Teto berkata bahwa ia tahu aku adalah pembunuh bayaran!

"Jadi, Rin, kau itu—"

"TIDAK! itu—tidak benar! Maksudku, aku tidak serius!"

"..Oh, begitu ya? Sudah kuduga, kau merencanakan hal lain!" Lily tertawa kecil. "Tak mungkin 'kan kau benar-benar membiarkan aku dibunuh.."

..Oh.

Ternyata aku hanya sedikit paranoid.

"Oh.. haha, begitulah." Jawabku singkat

"Lalu sekarang... kita sebaiknya apakan Teto? Ia tak sadarkan diri.. mungkin karena aku memukulnya terlalu keras?"

"Hmm.." Seingatku, Kaito memiliki sebuah obat yang dapat membuat orang melupakan beberapa hal. Teto sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah pembunuh bayaran.. jadi, aku harus menghapus ingatannya itu.

"Aku punya teman yang rumahnya tak jauh, dan dia seorang... uh, Psikolog. Mungkin kita bisa mengobati luka Teto dan juga membantunya disana."

"Ah, kebetulan sekali~!" Lily berjalan mendekati Teto dan menggendong Teto di punggungnya. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang~"

Lily, walau kau detektif, kau terlalu polos dan santai.

.

.

.

"Jadi, gadis bernama Teto ini tahu kau pembunuh bayaran?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ini di luar rencana, ia punya keahlian untuk bisa membaca pikiran orang."

"Hmm.. ini berbahaya." Gumam Kaito. "Mungkin lebih baik jika aku juga menghilangkan kemampuannya untuk membaca pikiran orang itu. Ngomong-ngomong, mana temanmu yang berambut kuning itu?"

"Lily ternyata suka makanan manis.. sekarang ia sedang memilih kue bersama Kaiko di lantai atas."

"Oh, begitu." Jawab Kaito singkat. "Baiklah, prosesnya akan cukup lama, tapi anak ini bisa kuatasi. Rin, kau kembali saja ke atas dan temui Lily agar tidak curiga."

"Ung.."

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kaito dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Aku membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan bawah tanah dengan Shion Bakery.

"Ah, Rin~! Lihat, lihat! Kaiko pintar sekali menghias kue! Rasanya juga enak!"

Aku tersenyum melihat Lily yang begitu semangat dan ceria—bahkan setelah kejadian tadi. Kurasa, Lily orangnya tidak begitu berbahaya.

"Ahaha, ini biasa saja, Lily-san.." Jawab Kaiko

"Bicara apa kamu! Ini SANGAT ENAK! Kue buatanmu adalah kue paling enak yang pernah aku coba~"

Ya, Kaiko memang pandai dalam membuat kue.

...Juga membuat racun dan juga obat-obat lain yang tak pernah ada di toko obat.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Rin, bagaimana keadaan Teto?"

"Ah, dia baik-baik saja.. mungkin Kaito-san akan membuatnya lupa akan keahliannya dalam menghipnotis agar hal ini tidak terjadi lagi."

"Hmm~ kalau begitu, aku tak usah menyerahkannya pada Gumi! kalau Teto sudah kembali jadi Teto yang biasanya, berarti ia bukan penjahat!"

"..Jadi, tujuan awalmu menyelidiki kasus ini dan mencurigai Teto sebagai tersangkanya itu.. untuk apa?"

Lily terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia tersenyum dengan lembut ke arahku.

"Tentu saja untuk menolong temanku! Teto juga adalah temanku yang berharga!"

Aku terdiam mendengar jawaban Lily. Walaupun Teto nyaris membunuhnya—

Ia masih tetap berpikir bahwa Teto adalah temannya?

"Walaupun ia nyaris membunuhmu, kau masih menganggapnya sebagai teman?"

"Tentu saja!" Lily tertawa. "Teman adalah teman, selamanya tidak akan berubah. Walaupun orang itu menjadi jahat atau lupa akan diriku, tetap saja ia temanku!"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Berpikir bahwa—aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu.

Apa Luka juga akan menjauhiku saat tahu bahwa aku adalah pembunuh bayaran?

Apa Gumi akan merasa dikhianati ketika tahu aku adalah pembunuh bayaran?

Apa Len akan membenciku... kalau tahu bahwa aku adalah pembunuh bayaran yang diperintah untuk membunuhnya?

Apa aku..

Sebenarnya tidak punya teman?

"..Rin, aku tahu, kau pasti sebenarnya menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar yang tidak boleh ketahuan, bukan?"

Aku terkejut, begitu juga Kaiko. Namun, aku memasang tampang yang seakan itu semua bohong.

"Lily, aku tidak—"

"Tidak usah berbohong, seorang detektif itu peka!" Ucap Lily. "Aku tidak tahu rahasia itu apa.. tapi, Rin,"

Lily tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Apapun itu rahasiamu, kau tetap temanku!"

Teman?

Lily menganggapku sebagai teman?

"Aku.. aku temanmu?"

"Ung~! Tentu saja!"

Dan saat itu, aku menyadari satu hal,

Bahwa mungkin..

Aku bisa mempercayai 'teman' untuk saat ini.

"Teman.."

_**To be Continue**_


	11. Mission 11: Friend or Foe

Between Love and Mission

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I DO- ..not own vocaloid.

.

.

.

_Before I notice, I will become an adult, and my mouth will be able to produce beautiful lies.  
>I recall learning about various amounts of pain, but it still hurts.<em>

_**(Glow – Hatsune Miku)**_

.

.

.

Rin's POV

.

.

.

"Ohayou.."

"-RIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"HYAAA!"

Baiklah, pagi hari ini diawali dengan sambutan 'selamat pagi' dariku.

...dan juga sebuah pelukan maut dari Gumi.

"Gu-gumi!" Aku berusaha bangun dari lantai—karena Gumi yang baru saja memelukku secara tiba-tiba sukses membuatku jatuh ke lantai dengan indahnya. Untung saja susu kaleng yang sedari tadi aku pegang tidak bocor.

"Hehe, maaf! Aku sedang senang hari ini~!"

Hmm, aku memang memperhatikan wajah Gumi hari ini sedikit lebih cerah, dan ceria. Ia juga terus-terusan tersenyum.

Oh, dan ada rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ah, biar kutebak.. pasti soal cowok."

"EEEH? K-kenapa bisa tahu?"

Sudah kuduga..

"Jadii~ siapa cowok beruntung itu, eeh~?" Aku berjalan mendekati Gumi dan menyiapkan sengiran mautku, seraya membuka susu kaleng yang sedari tadi kupegang dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Gumi semakin merona.

"J-jangan bilang siapapun, oke? Kami masih pacaran diam-diam!"

"Hmm.. baiklah. Jadi, siapa?"

"..Mikuo-kun."

"BUUUFT!"

Aku menyemburkan susu yang sedang kuminum dengan reflek. Dan tentu saja, Gumi yang malang tanpa sengaja terkena cipratan susu putih itu.

"Rin-chan..."

"MAAF! MAAF! A-aku Cuma kaget, tidak kusangka.."

"Hehe~! Sebenarnya aku menyukainya sejak lama, namun Mikuo terlihat seperti tidak ada perasaan padaku. Dan kemarin, tiba-tiba saja ia menyatakan perasaan padaku~!"

"..Tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan?"

"Un! Padahal, kami jarang berbicara, tapi kemarin tiba-tiba ia mengajakku pergi ke taman belakang dan menembakku!"

Tunggu.. ini sedikit ganjal.

"Umm.. Gumi, sebelum Mikuo mengajakmu pergi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hmm? Aku berbicara dengan Lily dan Akaito soal Dark Diva, itu saja... ah iya, aku dan ayahku berencana akan menjebaknya agar lebih mudah untuk menangkapnya! Lily bilang, ia akan membantu!"

Mikuo menyatakan perasaan secara tiba-tiba sesudah Gumi membicarakan soal Dark Diva?

Baiklah, semuanya sudah jelas.. untuk saat ini.

"Begitu, ya~ aah, aku tidak yakin sih Gumi bisa menangkap Dark Diva" Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil

"EEH! Jahat!" Gumi memasang wajah manyun dan memukulku pelan. Namun setelahnya, ia ikut tertawa bersamaku.

Jahat sekali, ia memanfaatkan Gumi yang polos dan baik seperti ini..

.

.

.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Apa bedanya kau dengan lelaki bernama Mikuo itu?"  
>"E-eh?" Aku setengah terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kaito. "Apa maksudmu?"<p>

"Benar, 'kan? Kau berteman dengan Gumi hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi, kau juga sebenarnya pembunuh bayaran yang menyembunyikan identitasmu. Sementara, Gumi adalah seorang polisi, musuh terbesarmu."

Aku terdiam. Aku mencerna kata-kata Kaito sekali lagi, dan berpikir keras. Benar juga, aku tidak ada bedanya dengan Mikuo.

Akupun hanya seorang penjahat yang berpura-pura baik di hadapan Gumi.

"..Aku pulang dulu."

"Hmm. Oh iya, Rin.. aku lupa memberitahu, besok Miku akan pindah ke sekolahmu juga."

Aku –tanpa sengaja—membenturkan kepalaku ke pintu yang sedang kubuka. Apa lagi ini? Sekarang, Miku-sama ikut pindah ke sekolahku?

"UNTUK APA?"

"Yaah~ tentu saja untuk membantu penyelidikan soal Len Kagamine. Aku juga akan pindah menjadi guru disana."

"APA?"

"Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya, Rin~"

..Tuhan, aku tahu aku ini penuh dosa, tapi.. apa perlu menghukumku sampai seperti ini?

.

.

.

Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah Kaiko dan berjalan keluar dari Shion Bakery. Matahari yang panas seketika menyambutku dan menusukkan rasa panasnya ke dalam kulitku.

Ah, sudah mau masuk musim panas, ya?

"Aku mampir ke supermarket saja, deh.. disana sejuk, dan siapa tahu jeruknya sedang diskon~"

Aku berjalan menuju supermarket sambil bernyanyi pelan. Entah kenapa, untuk sesaat, setidaknya aku bisa melupakan soal misiku, dan juga masalahku yang lainnya.

Terutama, soal.. Len.

"Aaah, kuso! kalau dipikir, tadi seharian aku tidak berbicara dengannya karena situasi terasa canggung.. aku juga menghindarinya terus saat ia mau berbicara.."

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Kenapa aku bertingkah seperti gadis yang lagi jatuh cinta dan galau, sih?

"Ah, Rin-san?"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh seseorang. Dan saat aku membalikkan tubuhku, aku melihat sosok kekasih baru dari temanku sedang berdiri dan memasang wajah polosnya.

"..Oh. Halo, Mikuo-kun."

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku.. sedang mau ke supermarket."

"Ah, aku juga! Mau pergi bersama?"

"U-un.."

Cih, sebenarnya aku malas harus berjalan dengan manusia berwajah dua ini. Tapi.. aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya juga sih.

...

Kami berdua berjalan di tengah keheningan. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara dengannya sih, hanya saja aku bingung harus berbicara dari mana..

Ya sudahlah, yang penting, bicara saja dahulu.

"..Nee, Mikuo-kun."

"A-aah, iya?"

"Apa kau benar suka pada Gumi?"

-Hening.

"E-Ehh? D-darimana Rin-san tahu?"

"Tidak usah menyembunyikannya, Gumi sudah memberitahu semua kepadaku."

"O-oh.." Mikuo mengalihkan pandangannya. "..Iya, aku menyukai Gumi-san.."

"Hee~ begitu, ya?" sebuah jeda. "Kupikir, kau menyatakan perasaanmu hanya untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri.. agar tidak tertangkap oleh Gumi."

Mata Mikuo terlihat sedikit membesar. "M-maksudmu?"

"Aah~ kalau aku tidak memanggilmu.. 'Dark Diva', kau pasti tidak akan mengerti, ya?"

"-! K-kau, kenapa bisa kau tahu kalau aku dark diva?"

Mikuo sudah mulai melepaskan topengnya. Bahasanya yang sopan pun kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Bukankah sudah sangat jelas? Saat kita bertemu di malam hari, tepat saat dark diva muncul.. juga bekas luka tembak di pundakmu.. semua bukti itu bahkan sudah bisa membuat anak sekolah dasar menebak bahwa kau adalah Dark Diva."

Mikuo mengatupkan mulutnya, dan menatapku dengan tajam. Sementara aku hanya memasang datar dan menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti mengetahuinya.." Mikuo berjalan pelan ke arahku. "Kalau begitu, aku harus membuatmu tutup mulut."

"Apa—"

Mikuo menarik tanganku dan membantingku ke sebuah tembok di jalanan yang sepi. Sialan, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku ditahan ke sebuah tembok oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Kau teman Gumi, bukan?" Mikuo menyentuh daguku dengan jari-jari tangannya, seraya menyeringai licik ke arahku. "Mudah saja, tutup mulutmu, atau aku akan menyakiti Gumi."

"-! Aku.."

"_Benar, 'kan? Kau berteman dengan Gumi hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi, kau juga sebenarnya pembunuh bayaran yang menyembunyikan identitasmu. Sementara, Gumi adalah seorang polisi, musuh terbesarmu."_

Sial, di waktu seperti ini, kenapa kata-kata Bakaito itu yang harus muncul!

"_Apapun itu rahasiamu, kau tetap temanku!"_

Ah..

Lily bilang, ia akan tetap jadi temanku, apapun itu rahasia yang aku sembunyikan.

Ia tetap mempercayaiku, apapun yang terjadi.

Ia menyebutku sebagai 'teman'.

Gumi..

Apa ia akan berpikir sama kalau mengetahui yang sebenarnya tentang aku?

"_Mungkin.. Aku bisa mempercayai 'teman' untuk saat ini."_

Tidak..

Aku sudah memutuskan.. untuk lebih mempercayai temanku sendiri!

"..Jangan sentuh Gumi." aku menatap Mikuo tajam, dan menepis tangannya yang sedari tadi menyentuh daguku. "Sakiti Gumi, atau sentuh dia sedikit saja, maka aku akan membunuhmu dan mengirim dirimu ke neraka."

Mikuo menatapku sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Hahaha! Kau pikir, kau bisa membunuhku?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku bisa, bagaimana?"

Aku dengan cepat mengambil sebuah pistol yang selalu aku bawa dari kantung bajuku, dan mengarahkannya tepat di pelipis Mikuo. Tidak lupa, aku pun menyiapkan jariku untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Kau pasti tidak menyangka bahwa aku membawa benda seperti ini, bukan?" kini, giliranku yang tertawa ke arahnya. "Jangan anggap remeh aku. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku sesungguhnya."

Mikuo terdiam, tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali. Ia hanya berdiri mematung, dan menatapku dengan tatapan paling tajam yang ia miliki.

"Kau—"

"...Rin-chan? Mikuo-kun?"

Aku dan Mikuo dengan cepat menoleh, dan melihat siapa yang memanggil nama kami. Aku dan Mikuo pun tak bisa menghindari perasaan terkejut yang muncul saat melihat siapa yang sudah mendengarkan pembicaraan kami sejak tadi.

"Gumi?"

_**To be Continued**_


	12. Mission 12: Fate

Between Love and Mission

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I DO- ..not own vocaloid.

.

.

.

_When I began to crumble, _

_I learned what loneliness was._

_And then, we met. _

_We're not alone.._

_**(Re:Member – FLOW)**_

.

.

.

Rin's POV

.

.

.

"Rin-chan..? Mikuo-kun..?"

Warna putih pucat sudah mewarnai wajahku yang terkena sinar terik matahari. Gumi menatapku yang sedang mengarahkan ujung senapan ke atah Mikuo, dan Mikuo hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Gumi sambil mencari alasan tepat di dalam otaknya.

Gumi hanya membuka kecil mulutnya, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu—namun tertahan oleh keadaan yang tidak ia mengerti. Apa mungkin ia mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi?

"G-gumi, ano, aku bisa jelaskan.." Ucapku

"Ya, benar! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.." Mikuo ikut menimpal

"Lalu.. itu apa?" Gumi menunjukkan jarinya ke arah pistol berwarna hitam mengkilap

"I...ini.."

_Checkmate. _Aku tidak punya alasan tepat untuk menjelaskan semua ini, apalagi ada barang bukti yang membuat keadaan semakin mencurigakan dan jauh dari kata 'normal'.

Dan di dalam waktu yang singkat ini, banyak pikiran berkecamuk di dalam otakku.

Bagaimana kalau Gumi ternyata mendengar semua pembicaraan tadi? Bagaimana kalau ia membenciku?

Bagaimana jika berita tentang aku yang pembunuh bayaran ini terbongkar di seluruh sekolah?

Apa Lily akan mencibir dan merasa menyesal karena telah menganggapku sebagai teman?

Apa Teto akan membenciku untuk kedua kalinya?

Apa Luka akan merasa takut dan menjauhi diriku kalau ia tahu sahabatnya adalah orang yang jahat?

Apa Len..

Akan membenciku selama-lamanya?

'_Ya tuhan, tolonglah, bantu aku!' _teriakku di dalam hati. Apa Tuhan bisa mendengarku?

"Rin-chaan, Mikuo-saan!"

Sebuah suara melengking yang memanggil namaku dan Mikuo terdengar dari ujung jalan yang berlawanan. Aku menoleh dan melihat sosok gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru laut—oh, Kaiko. Ia mengacungkan sebuah pistol juga, dan berjalan ke arah kami dengan santainya.

"Kalian berlari cepat sekali! Aku tahu cuacanya panas, tapi tidak perlu sampai kejar-kejaran jauh hanya untuk bermain pistol air, 'kan!" Kaiko mengeluarkan raut wajah 'kesal'nya. Kaiko memang bagus dalam bersandiwara.

'_Kaiko, terima kasih!'_ aku sudah menari-nari di dalam hati. Tuhan benar-benar mendengar permohonanku!

"Haha! Maaf, maaf.." Jawabku. "Umm.. Gumi-chan, kami sedang bermain pistol air sedari tadi, lalu aku mengejar Mikuo yang menjadi setannya! Gumi-chan mau ikut bermain?"

"Aah, ternyata begitu!" Gumi tertawa puas, mungkin menganggap dirinya sendiri bodoh karena sudah menyangka yang tidak-tidak. "Kukira kalian sedang apa! Habis, keadaannya serius sekali!"

Aku entah harus bersyukur apa tidak, melihat Gumi yang berstatus sebagai 'calon polisi' ternyata adalah seorang gadis yang cukup lemot.

"Aku ingin ikut bermain, tapi sayang sekali.. aku lewat sini karena disuruh ibuku untuk berbelanja."

"A-ah, kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu." Mikuo tersenyum dan berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Gumi

"E-ehh? Tidak apa-apa? Kalau Mikuo-kun masih ingin bermain, lebih baik tidak usah.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Mikuo mengenggam tangan Gumi dan mengajaknya pergi. "Kami duluan, Rin-san, Kaiko-san."

"Ja nee, Rin-chan! Sampai besok~"

Aku membuang nafas lega ketika sosok Mikuo dan Gumi betul-betul lenyap dari pandangan. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan memeluk Kaiko erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, Kaiko!"

"Iya, iya. Lain kali, jangan gegabah, ya?" Kaiko membelai kepalaku lembut.

"Tapi kenapa Kaiko bisa ada disini?"  
>"Aku memang mengejarmu.. tadi saat kau pergi, kau melupakan buku berisi data-data penting dari Kaito. Lalu aku melihatmu berbicara dengan Mikuo.. dan saat keadaannya terlihat mendesak, aku terpaksa mengeluarkan pistol milikku juga untuk 'bersandiwara'."<p>

"O-oh, begitu ya.." Rin mengambil buku kecil miliknya itu dari Kaiko. "Terima kasih, Kaikoo~!"

Setidaknya untuk sekarang, Gumi tertipu karena kata-kata Kaiko.

..Ya, hanya untuk saat ini saja.

Karena perlahan, suatu hari nanti—

Aku yakin ia akan tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Rin, kamu tidak sarapan dulu?"

Luka keluar dari dalam dapur dan berjalan menghampiriku yang masih bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Memang sudah kebiasaan Luka setiap pagi untuk membuatkan aku sarapan dan bento.

"Umm, aku makan jeruk saja. Tapi, aku tetap bawa bento, kok~"

"Hmm.. baiklah. Bento hari ini mau isi telur apa daging?"  
>"Daging!"<p>

Luka tersenyum dan berjalan kembali ke dapur. Aku merapikan pita bewarna putih yang selalu kupakai di atas kepalaku, dan memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas sekolah.

"Ini bentomu, Rin. Aku hari ini akan pulang lebih awal, jadi aku bisa memasakkan makan malam untukmu. Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

"Arigatou! Ittekimaasu—"

"Itterashai!"

Aku memasukkan bentoku ke dalam tas dan berlari keluar. Namun aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa saat aku sampai ke depan gerbang apartemen umum dimana aku tinggal, aku melihat sosok lelaki yang menjadi targetku disana.

"..L-Len?" Kakiku berhenti berlari begitu Len berjalan pelan mendekatiku

"Ohayou, Rin. Mau berjalan ke sekolah bersamaku?"

"K-kenapa kamu bisa tahu dimana aku tinggal?"

"Lily yang memberitahukannya padaku. Dia 'kan selain suka gosip, juga bisa disebut sebagai 'informan'."

Oke, catatan penting untukku, jangan terlalu banyak bicara dengan Lily—apa lagi kalau itu adalah hal yang penting atau rahasia. Seorang informan itu _**SANGAT **_ berbahaya.

"Jadi, kau mau pergi ke sekolah denganku, atau tidak?"

"Kalaupun aku menolak, aku yakin kau tidak akan mendengar.." Aku membuang nafas sambil berjalan melewati Len. "Ayo cepat, aku tidak mau terlambat."

Len tersenyum lebar dan berjalan di sampingku. Ia tidak berbicara banyak di sepanjang perjalanan, namun—aku tahu bahwa sepanjang perjalanan, ia hanya menatapku sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Ada yang lucu di wajahku?"  
>"Tidak, aku hanya mengagumi wajahmu saja."<p>

"Gombal.."

Len hanya tertawa dan tidak mengatakan apapun, sementara aku menggembungkan pipiku layaknya anak kecil. Namun mata Len yang sepertinya masih melekat pada sosokku masih terasa.

Mata itu—mata dengan warna biru yang indah, yang membuatku tak percaya bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang begitu berdosa. Aku tak merasa senyuman dan tawa dia saat bersamaku adalah sebuah kepolosan yang palsu—aku selalu merasa, itulah Len yang sesungguhnya.

Apa alasan dia melakukan semua ini?

"Rin.."

Aku menoleh ke arah Len ketika ia memanggil namaku—senyuman di wajahnya sudah hilang. Matanya kini memandangku dengan sayu.

"Kenapa?"

Mata yang sayu ini, mata yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pergi dari kejamnya takdir.

Mata ini, yang seolah memintaku untuk tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah.. pergi dari sisiku, ya?"

Mataku membulat. Tubuhku menjadi kaku. Hatiku begitu sakit.

"Apa... maksudmu?"

Kalau saja, Len bukan seorang Yakuza.

Kalau saja, Aku bukan seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Kalau saja, aku tidak diminta untuk membunuhnya.

Kalau saja, kami bisa bertemu di masa lalu secara normal.

Apa Len dan aku masih tetap bisa bersikap seperti ini? 

"Ah..." Len memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Maaf ya, sudah berbicara aneh. Ayo kita pergi."

"E-eh.." Aku melihat sosok Len yang mengatupkan mulutnya dan memalingkan mata dariku. Ia mulai berjalan sedikit lebih cepat.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau terlihat begitu kesepian?

"T—tunggu!"

_**Dep!**_

"...Rin?" Len menoleh ke arahku—yang tanpa sadar—sudah memeluk tubuh jangkungnya dari belakang. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di punggungnya yang tertutup seragam sekolah. Aku tak mau ia melihatku menangis.

"Aku... tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kok."

Tubuh Len seperti tergetar untuk beberapa saat. Namun aku merasakan tangannya perlahan menggenggam tanganku dengan hangat. Aku memang tak melihatnya—namun aku tahu, Len sedang tersenyum sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Rin." Aku melepaskan pelukanku, membuat Len berbalik dan membelai kepalaku lembut.

"Tapi... kalau suatu hari aku berbuat jahat kepadamu, Len mau memaafkan aku?"

"...Aku pasti akan memaafkanmu, Rin. Bahkan mungkin sedari awal, aku tak bisa marah kepadamu walaupun kau melakukan hal yang buruk."

"Kau tidak akan membenciku?"

"Mustahil aku bisa membencimu, Rin."

_Apa benar?_

_Apa benar kau tidak akan membenciku?_

"..Len, kau mau tahu, siapa aku sebenarnya?"

_Bodoh, apa yang aku lakukan?_

_Kenapa aku ingin memberitahu dia.. tentang semua yang selama ini kusembunyikan?_

_Tapi mungkin setelah aku memberitahu Len,_

_Membunuhnya bisa jadi lebih mudah, bukan?_

"Rin yang sebenarnya?"

_Maaf, Len._

"Tentu saja, aku mau."

_...Maaf._

"Aku.. sebenarnya, aku—"

"-RIN-CHAAAN~"

Seseorang yang menubruk diriku dengan cukup keras—merusak momen penuh drama yang baru saja terjadi itu. _Kuso_, gagal lagi satu rencanaku—tapi entah kenapa.. aku sedikit senang karena Len tidak mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya—setidaknya bukan hari ini.

Tapi kesadaranku kini kembali, dan satu hal yang aku ketahui—suara ini tidak kukenal. Bukan suara Gumi, bukan suara Lily, apalagi suara Teto. Suara yang manis dan sedikit melengking—

Mataku membelalak secara horror. Sosok di depanku—gadis dengan kuciran dua dan rambut berwarna _Teal_, juga senyum yang terlihat sekali dibuat-buat itu—

"Mi—Miku-sama?"

.

.

.

_**To be Continued**_


	13. Mission 13: Busted?

Between Love and Mission

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I DO- ..not own vocaloid.

.

.

.

_Words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel. _

_**(Tifa Lockhart – Final Fantasy VII)**_

.

.

.

Rin's POV

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Miku Hatsune. Aku akan jadi bagian dari kelas kalian mulai saat ini, mohon bantuannya!" 

Mataku melotot dan mulutku menganga. Persetan dengan anak kali-laki yang sedari tadi berbisik mengatakan bahwa gadis yang sedang tersenyum sok manis di depan itu—cantik, imut, atau apa.

Tapi—KENAPA BISA DIA ADA DISINI? 

"Oh, dan anak-anak," Kiyoteru-sensei memotong perbincangan dari murid-murid dalam kelas. "Mungkin ini tiba-tiba—tapi, mulai sekarang, sensei akan pindah tugas ke sekolah lain. Wali kelas kalian pun akan diganti."

Hampir semua anak di dalam kelas protes mendengar hal ini. Berpuluh-puluh kata '_Eeeh?' _dan '_Bohoong!'_ terdengar menjadi satu.

"Maka dari itu, sensei akan perkenalkan wali kelas baru kalian—silahkan masuk, Shion-san."

...Tunggu.

'Shion'?

Jangan bilang—

"Perkenalkan, semuanya~ aku Kaito Shion, aku akan jadi wali kelas kalian mulai sekarang. Oh, dan aku suka Es Krim!"

'_Sudah kuduga...'_ Aku menepuk dahiku. '_Jadi ini yang dimaksud dia dengan, "Aku dan Miku akan membantumu", ya.'_

"Kalau begitu, sensei permisi dulu. Semoga kalian bisa akrab dengan wali kelas baru kalian." Kiyoteru-sensei tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Gumi menepuk bahuku. "Rin-chan, lihat Lily-chan."

"Eh?" Aku menoleh ke arah Lily—yang sekarang, sangat amat terlihat depresi dan sedih. Tunggu—ada apa?

"Lily-chan menyukai Kiyoteru-sensei." Bisik Gumi. "Tapi—ya, kau tahu, 'kan... Kiyoteru-sensei sudah bertunangan."

Ah, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Aku memperhatikan Lily dari tempat aku duduk—terlihat sangat jelas bahwa Lily sebenarnya ingin menangis. Namun ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, dan menahan air matanya untuk tidak turun—walau tubuhnya sampai bergetar.

"Nah, Hatsune-san—tempat dudukmu di belakang Yuzuhara Rin-san, ya."

...Boleh aku bunuh diri sekarang?

Miku dengan santainya berjalan menuju bangkunya—dan saat melewatiku, aku dapat melihat ia menatapku _sedikit_ tajam. Tatapannya seperti mengatakan, '_kenapa kau belum membunuh Kagamine Len, hah?'._ Tapi tatapan yang hanya sekejap itu dengan cepat diganti oleh senyuman palsunya yang khas.

..Ngomong-ngomong tentang Len, dia kemana, ya?

Tadi ia pergi sekolah bersamaku—setidaknya, sampai Miku datang. Lalu setelah ada Miku yang berpura-pura menjadi 'teman masa kecil'ku, Len pergi lebih dahulu.

Tapi, ia belum masuk ke kelas sampai sekarang.

...Apa dia sadar kalau Hatsune Miku yang jadi anak baru itu sebenarnya Zatsune Miku yang jadi musuhnya, ya?

"SENSEI, MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT!" Suara pintu yang digeser dengan kasar dan keras mengalihkan pikiranku. Ah, baru saja aku memikirkan dia—Len datang dengan nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Aah, Kagamine Len-kun... ya?" Walau yang lain tidak sadar—terdengar jelas Kaito menyebut namanya dengan nada yang sedikit _merendahkan_. Kaito tersenyum dan menghampiri Len yang masih mengatur nafas. "Kau terlambat 25 menit, Ka-ga-mi-ne-kun."

"Eee- Etto—a, aku tadi diminta Yowane-sensei membawakan kertas-kertas ke ruang kepala sekolah—tapi karena kertasnya ada banyak—uhh—"  
>"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku percaya." Ucap Kaito sambil tertawa. Huh, pembohong. "Tapi kalau sekali lagi kau terlambat.."<p>

Kaito mengangkat dagu Len dengan tangan kanannya, dan ia berbisik di telinga Len. "Kau akan dapat hukuman khusus, berdua saja denganku, Ka-ga-mi-ne-kun."

Baiklah, sekarang suara Teto yang berteriak kesenangan karena melihat adegan _menjurus_ tadi itu terdengar.

Kaito, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata homo. Shotacon, pula.

Dan di belakangku—suara Miku yang berdecak kesal terdengar jelas. Siapa sangka nona Yakuza ini juga ternyata bisa cemburu?

Aku tertawa pelan.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya. Dan Yuzuhara-san, berhenti tertawa."

...Sekarang, boleh aku bunuh maniak es krim ini?

.

.

.

.

.

"Makan siaaaaaang~" Gumi beranjak dari kursinya dan menatap ke arahku. "Hari ini makan apa, Rin?"

"Aah, aku bawa bento." Jawabku. "Tapi kita bisa makan bersama di kantin. Kau tidak makan bersama Mikuo-kun?"

"Umm, Mikuo-kun tadi sepertinya buru-buru pergi. Mungkin dia sibuk, atau ada urusan klub. Ayo makan bersama yang lain!" Gumi menarik tanganku, dan kami pun berjalan ke kantin yang ramai.

Setelah Gumi memesan makanannya, aku bergabung dengan Lily dan yang lainnya. Lily sudah terlihat mulai sentum kembali—walau senyum itu terlihat sangat terpaksa.

"Rin, aku terkejut loh, saat tahu guru baru itu Shion-san!" Ucap Lily. "Aku kira dia seorang Psikolog?"

Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tersedak. "Dia pandai Matematika dan Bahasa. Dia dulu juga pernah menjadi guru, Psikolog hanya pekerjaan tak resminya saja."

Wow, kebohongan yang sangat alami, Rin.

"Hey, hey, apa menurutmu—Shion-sensei tertarik pada Len-kun?" Teto tersenyum lebar. "Aku memang menyukai Len-kun—tapi kalau dia bersama Shion-sensei... aku rela!"

Akaito langsung menyemburkan teh hijaunya. "Kau gila, Teto? Mereka itu cowok sama cow—"

"BL itu indah!" Teto memotong kalimat Akaito. "Lagipula, kau sendiri bukannya selalu memandang Mikuo dengan tatapan.. 'berbeda', hmm?"

"Ap—e, enak saja! Aku masih normal tahu, normal!"

"Ngaku aja deh!"

"Hey! Aku ceweknya Mikuo, tahu!" Gumi menyela Akaito dan Teto sambil tertawa. "Tapi—kalau sama Akaito, mungkin tidak apa-apa. Aku sedikit suka BL, ko."

Akaito membanting kepalanya ke meja, disusul dengan Teto dan Gumi yang tertawa. Lily terlihat tidak peduli dan mengobrol dengan temannya Akita Neru.

"Maaf, boleh aku ikut bergabung dengan kalian?"

Semua mata tertuju kepada orang yang berbicara—Miku. Ia tersenyum layaknya gadis yang _innocent_ sambil memeluk kotak bento miliknya.

"Ah.. Hatsune-san, 'kan? Silahkan duduk~"Lily tersenyum, disambut dengan Miku yang tersenyum dan tanpa permisi duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku belum berkenalan dengan kalian semua. Boleh aku tahu nama kalian?" Tanya Miku dengan sopan.

"Aku Lily!"

"Gumi." Gumi tersenyum simpul

"Teto desuu~"

"Uhh.. Akaito."

Miku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Boleh aku panggil kalian semua dengan nama kecil? Kalian boleh memanggilku Miku."

"Tentu saja! Orang ramah selalu diterima disini." Lily membalas senyuman Miku.

Urgh, aku merasa seperti ada di atas panggung sandiwara.

Miku dan yang lainnya mulai berbincang satu sama lain. Tapi aku yang terlalu malas untuk ikut berbicara hanya diam saja, tak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Eeh, jadi Miku-chan itu teman masa kecil Rin-chan?" Gumi tersenyum lebar sambil melihat ke arahku.

"...Apa?"

"Nee, nee, Miku-chan~ kasih tau dong, Rin waktu kecil seperti apa!"

...Skak mat.

"Eeh~ kasih tau jangan, ya?" Miku tersenyum penuh arti ke arahku. Dan matanya mengatakan '_Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi'._

"Miku—antar aku ke toilet." Aku menarik tangan Miku, meninggalkan Gumi dan kawan-kawan yang merengek karena Miku tidak bicara apa-apa.

Aku terus menarik tangan Miku—namun bukan ke arah toilet, melainkan ke arah perpustakaan. Jam makan siang biasanya membuat perpustakaan jadi ruangan tak berpenghuni yang aman dipakai untuk membicarakan hal rahasia.

"Dengar—pertama-tama, aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau dan BaKaito bisa ada disini."

"Jelas, bukan? Untuk mengawasimu dan Len Kagamine."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu! Aku menjalankan tugasku—"

"—dengan benar. Itu yang mau kau katakan?"

Aku tertegun melihat mata Miku yang menatapku dingin.

"Rin-chan~ kau tahu, walaupun aku dingin dan sedikit sinis, aku juga seorang gadis." Miku berjalan dan duduk di atas salah satu meja yang terletak di samping rak buku. "Aku tahu apa alasan yang membuatmu bekerja dengan buruk."

Alasan yang membuatku bekerja dengan buruk?

"Tapi aku melakukan tugasku dengan baik!"  
>"Itu menurutmu." Miku memainkan beberapa helai ujung rambutnya yang panjang. "Aku selalu mengawasimu, loh. Kau pikir pita di rambutmu itu pita biasa tanpa kamera kecil pengintai?" <p>

Aku sedikit terkejut. Sejak kapan pita yang biasa kupakai jadi berisi kamera pengintai?

Gadis yakuza ini ada bakat untuk menjadi stalker.

"...Kalau begitu, apa yang menurutmu jadi alasan kenapa aku tidak melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Apa kau memang bodoh sampai tidak sadar?" Miku tertawa sinis. Dan turun dari atas meja yang ia duduki. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan menatapku dalam.

"Rin, kau menyukai Len Kagamine, bukan?"

_**SRET! **_Suara pintu perpustakaan yang digeser dengan cepat terdengar, membuatku dan Miku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara. Dan di pintu itu, terlihat sosok yang baru saja kami berdua bicarakan.

"L-Len?" Aku menelan ludah. Jangan bilang kalau dia—

"Eeh... Rin, jadi kau ternyata menyukaiku, ya?"

...

Sekali lagi, boleh aku bunuh diri sekarang?

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_


	14. Mission 14: Truth

Between Love and Mission

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I DO- ..not own vocaloid.

.

.

.

_I want to distance myself from others, but I can't stand being alone. – _

_**(Shizuo Heiwajima - Durarara!) **_

.

.

.

Rin's POV

.

.

.

"Jadi—Rin ternyata menyukaiku, ya?"

Sebuah seringai penuh arti muncul di wajah Len. Oh, sial. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa kabur sekarang.

"E-ehh.. aku—"

Aku terdiam, sesekali menelan ludah yang semenjak tadi tertahan. Aku dapat merasakan debar jantungku sendiri dengan jelas. Apa Len dan Miku juga mendengarnya?

"Bukan, itu... uhh... Aku—"

_**Kriiiing!**_

Bel tanda istirahat sudah selesai pun berbunyi. Dari luar perpustakaan mulai terdengar ramai suara langkah kaki dan orang-orang berbincang menuju kelas. Suasana perpustakaan masih hening seperti asalnya—

"A-aah! Pelajaran sesudah ini 'kan pelajaran Al-sensei!" Teriakku secara tiba-tiba. "K-kalau kita telat ke gedung olahraga, kita bisa dihukum!"

"E-eeh? Yang benar?" Jawab Miku, sambil menarik tanganku. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!"

"I-iya, sampai nanti ya, Len!"

"Hah? Tunggu—"

Dan kami berdua sukses meninggalkan Len kebingungan di dalam perpustakaan, sendirian.

.

.

.

"Tadi nyaris saja, ya..."

Aku menatap sinis Miku yang dengan santainya berbicara—seakan dia tidak merasa bersalah.

"APANYA YANG 'NYARIS'?! Dia sudah mendengar—dia sudah tahu semuanya, dan ini salahmu, Miku!"

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi yang membawaku ke perpustakaan 'kan, kamu. Kamu yang bilang kalau perpustakaan itu tempat yang aman, 'kan?"

"Ukh—memang sih, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Len akan ada disana."

"Tapi itu berarti kata-kataku benar, 'kan?" Miku menyeringai tipis. "Kau menyukai Len."

Aku terdiam.

Suara gaduh di dalam gedung olahraga seakan menjadi pelindung agar siapapun tak bisa mendengar suara debar jantung dan isi hatiku. Namun diantara kegaduhan ini, entah kenapa aku merasa—sekelilingku begitu sunyi.

Mungkin..

"TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!" Ucapku dengan lantang—membuat semua orang terhenti dan menoleh kepadaku.

"Eh—Rin-chan? Ada apa?" Gumi berlari ke arahku yang masih menundukkan wajah. "Rin—"

Aku mengangkat wajahku perlahan, dan semuanya terdiam secara tiba-tiba.

"...Rin-chan... kenapa kau menangis?"

Eh?

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari mataku—air mata. Sejak kapan aku menangis?

"E-eh..." Aku menyeka air mataku perlahan. "E-eh...?"

Air mataku tidak berhenti, sementara orang-orang terus menatap ke arahku. Aku berusaha menyeka air mataku sampai habis—namun tangisanku malah semakin deras.

"A-aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan dulu!"

Aku pun berlari keluar dari gedung olahraga, meninggalkan Gumi yang berteriak memanggil namaku. Al-sensei bahkan tidak sempat mencegahku, namun dari belakang aku mendengar seseorang mengejarku.

"Rin, tunggu!"

..Len, itu suara Len.

'_Sial, dari semua orang yang ada, kenapa harus dia yang mengejar?!' _pikirku dalam hati. Namun aku terus berlari, sampai akhirnya aku mendekati pintu ruang kesehatan. Dengan cepat tubuhku berbelok dan memasuki ruang kesehatan.

Namun sialnya nasibku di hari ini—ketika tanganku hendak menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dan menguncinya, Len dengan cepat menahan pintu ruang kesehatan dengan tangannya.

"Tunggu—Rin, kenapa kau kabur, sih?!"

'_KARENA KAU MENGEJARKU, BODOH!'_ Ucapku dalam hati. Namun mulutku tak mengatakan apapun, dan aku tetap berusaha menutup pintu walau harus menjepit tangan _Yakuza_ shota yang satu ini.

"Pergi. Biarkan aku sendiri._"_ Ucapku dengan dingin. Len menatapku dengan tajam.

"Membiarkanmu sendiri, sementara kau menangis tanpa alasan?! Kau bodoh atau apa? Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu!" Len menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan sekuat tenaga, membuatku sedikit terpental ke belakang. Len kemudian menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dan menguncinya dengan cepat.

"...Kenapa..?" Gumamku. "Kenapa... kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkan aku sendiri?" Aku menundukkan wajahku, berusaha agar air mata tidak kembali turun.

_Aku hanyalah orang jahat yang bertugas membunuhmu,_

_Aku hanyalah gadis yang akan menusukmu dari belakang, seraya memakai topeng yang menunjukkan wajah tersenyum._

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" Len berjalan mendekatiku, tangannya menyentuh kedua sisi wajahku dengan lembut. "Aku menyukaimu, Rin."

"_Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."_

.

.

.

**[Normal POV]**

"Aku tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan seperti ini."

Kaito berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan memakan Es krimnya, dan menatap Miku yang sedang memainkan rambut panjangnya. Miku membalas tatapan Kaito.

"Maksudku, agen yang kau suruh itu. Dan target kita."

"Oh." Kaito menelan Es krim yang sedikit mencair di mulutnya. "Memang mereka kenapa?"

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela nafas. "Kau memang bodoh. Bukankah jelas sekali bahwa mereka saling menyukai?"

Kaito tersedak Es krim kesukaannya dalam sekejap. Masih untung Es krimnya tidak tumpah mengenai meja kerja miliknya di ruang guru.

"Ap—"  
>"Kaito. Aku.. punya permintaan."<p>

"A-ah? Permintaan apa?"

"...Aku—"

.

.

.

"Kenapa Rin tadi menangis, ya..." Gumi menghela nafas seraya menyusuri lorong sekolah yang membawanya menuju taman. Sekarang jam makan siang tambahan karena pelajaran olahraga sudah selesai, namun ia belum menemukan sosok Rin. Dan karena yang lainnya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing—terpaksa Gumi makan siang sendirian hari ini.

Saat Gumi hendak duduk di kursi taman terdekat, ia melihat sosok Mikuo di kejauhan—sedang berbicara di telepon entah dengan siapa. Sosoknya membelakangi Gumi dan tak terlihat jelas, karena Mikuo berdiri di belakang batang pohon yang cukup lebar dan besar.

Gumi tersenyum, syukurlah—ia tidak perlu makan sendirian. Ia hendak berlari dan memanggil nama kekasihnya yang ia cintai itu, namun—suara percakapan Mikuo membuat langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Aku mengerti. Iya. Aku.. tidak akan gagal lagi kali ini." Gumi melihat sosok Mikuo menelan ludah dan terdiam sejenak.

"_Aku tidak akan berhenti menjadi Dark Diva, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencuri apa yang diperintahkan olehmu, dan aku tak akan ingkar janji."_

Gumi seketika terdiam. Bola matanya membesar, dan mulutnya terbuka—namun, tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Raut wajahnya yang terkejut itu perlahan membuat tetes-tetes air terlihat di sudut matanya.

'_A-apa—jadi selama ini, Dark Diva itu adalah Mikuo? Jadi selama ini—Mikuo membohongiku?'_

Gumi pun berbalik, berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera. Tanpa ia sadari—kotak bentonya terjatuh, dan suara kotak bento yang terjatuh membuat Mikuo sadar bahwa seseorang sedang mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

Mikuo mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan berbalik, melihat sosok gadis dengan rambut berwarna hijau berlari menjauh. Dengan seketika, ia merasakan terkejut dan panik muncul di dalam dirinya.

"-Gumi!"

.

.

.

"Mengakulah, Akaito."

Lily menatap Akaito yang kini tengah memasang wajahnya yang netral. Lily menahan Akaito di sebuah sudut ruang kelas yang kosong dan tidak terpakai. Akaito kemudian menyeringai kecil.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Lily? Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Mikuo." Lily memotong kata-kata Akaito. "Alasan kenapa Mikuo terlihat selalu dekat denganmu—walau kalian tidak begitu terlihat akrab, kenapa Mikuo selalu terlihat waspada di dekatmu, kenapa Mikuo selalu terlihat ketakutan. Ini semua karena kau."

Akaito tertawa kecil. "Mikuo memang seperti itu, Lily. Sebenarnya kami sudah saling kenal sejak kecil. Ia memang penakut dan tak bisa apa-apa tanpa aku. Kalau tidak ada aku, dia tidak akan bebas dari teman-temannya yang senang menindas dia—"

Lily mengepalkan tangannya, dan meninju tembok di samping Akaito hingga retak. Akaito menghentikan kalimatnya dan kini menatap Lily yang benar-benar emosi.

"Kau—kau yang menyuruh Mikuo menjadi pencuri. Kau yang memintanya menjadi _Dark Diva._"

.

.

.

"Hanya karena sandiwara semata, mereka semua mempercayaiku. Bodohnya..."

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna magenta dan berbentuk spiral tersenyum lebar. Matanya melihat betapa luasnya sekolah ini dari atap yang sepi.

"Mereka pikir, obat penghilang ingatan itu akan mempan kepadaku? Lucu sekali." Teto tertawa kecil. "Nah.. yang mana dulu ya, yang akan aku beritahu kepada semua orang? Tentang perasaanku pada Len? Tentang Len yang sebenarnya adalah Yakuza bernama Rei? Atau tentang Mikuo yang sebenarnya adalah _Dark Diva_?"

"_Atau tentang Rin yang sebenarnya adalah pembunuh bayaran?"_

.

.

.

**[Rin's POV]**

_Suara yang kini kudengar di tengah kesunyian—apakah itu suara detik jarum jam,_

_Atau suara degup jantungku?_

_Yang kini aku rasakan—apakah itu rasa benci,_

_Atau rasa cinta yang tak terhingga?_

_Yang kini aku alami—apakah ini semua hanya sebuah ilusi,_

_Atau kenyataan yang tak bisa diubah?_

Aku terdiam, mataku menatap Len yang menatapku seraya tersenyum hangat—walau matanya entah kenapa menunjukkan sedikit rasa sedih yang tidak kumengerti.

"Kau.. kau berbohong.." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. "Kau pasti bercanda, 'kan? Seperti biasanya, selalu bilang bahwa aku adalah pacarmu, selalu bilang kalau kau akan menjadikan aku milikmu—kau hanya pura-pura, kau tak pernah serius, Len.."

Angin bertiup, membuat tirai putih yang menghiasi jendela ruang kesehatan menari perlahan. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan ini sekali lagi, dan aku masih tidak bisa melihat wajah Len.

Namun keheningan itu berubah menjadi waktu dimana semuanya terasa terhenti—waktu, gerak, segalanya—ketika aku merasakan tangan Len membuat wajahku menghadap ke arahnya, dan Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajahku. Nafasnya yang hangat bertiup di wajahku, dan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirku.

Len menciumku.

Dibanding dengan rasa terkejut dan bertanya '_Kenapa?',_ aku lebih berpikir bahwa aku ingin menjaga dengan baik saat-saat ini. Aku membiarkan diriku jujur kepada apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan—aku membiarkan diriku menjadi 'Aku yang sebenarnya', untuk saat ini saja.

Len melepaskan kecupannya dan menatapku, aku membalas tatapannya dan Len tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Pura-pura menjadi pacar itu hanya alasan—memang benar aku ingin menghindari Miki yang terobsesi padaku, tapi Miki sebenarnya sudah pindah sekolah sehari setelah aku memintamu untuk pura-pura jadi pacarku."

"Apa—" Aku terdiam sejenak. "Jadi selama ini, kau sebenarnya membohongiku?"

"Kalau tidak begitu, kau akan berhenti berpura-pura jadi pacarku. Dan kau akan meninggalkan aku. Aku hanya mengulur waktu, aku ingin berada di sisi Rin lebih lama lagi. Rin.. kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan aku, bukan?"

Tubuhku gemetar, mengingat janji yang dengan mudahnya tadi pagi aku ucapkan. Mana mungkin janji seperti itu bisa aku tepati, bukan? Aku suatu hari akan membunuh lelaki yang perlahan mulai aku cintai—lelaki yang kini bukan hanya 'target'ku semata.

"Kau akan menyesal telah menyukaiku, Len. Kau akan menyesal karena telah mempercayaiku."

Len menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan, kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang kuputuskan untuk lakukan—aku tak akan menyesal."

_Hidupku bahkan lebih buruk dari kisah Romeo dan Juliet._

_Aku bahkan tak tahu harus melakukan apa agar ceritaku tetap berjalan, _

_dan aku tak bisa menentukan sendiri alur cerita yang aku inginkan._

"Kau.. tidak akan menyesal?" Tanganku merogoh kantung celana olahraga yang masih kupakai, dan mengambil sebuah pistol kecil yang selalu kubawa kemanapun. "Kau benar-benar... tak akan menyesal..?"

Tanganku perlahan mengeluarkan pistol tersebut, aku berusaha menghapus semua keraguanku dan mengakhiri semuanya disini. Walau aku akan menyesal nantinya, tapi ini adalah tugas yang harus aku selesaikan.

_Pada akhirnya—_

_Ceritaku tidak akan berakhir, seperti lingkaran tanpa akhir yang terus mengulang dari titik awal sampai akhir._

"Selamat tinggal, Len."

.

.

.

_**DOR!**_

Aku menghentikan tanganku yang hendak mengeluarkan pistol kecil dari kantong celanaku—tidak, suara tembakan tadi bukan dari pelatuk pistol milikku. Ada orang lain yang membawa senjata api ke sekolah ini.

"Siapa—"

Aku dan Len menoleh dan melihat pintu ruang kesehatan yang didobrak sehingga terbuka. Disana, sosok Teto yang tersenyum lebar terlihat dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya terlihat jelas.

"Len-kun! Ternyata, kau disini~"

"Teto..?" Len menatapnya penuh tanya, sementara aku bersiap dengan pistol di tangan kananku. Ternyata dugaanku benar, ingatan Teto tak bisa dihapus semudah itu.

"Len, menyingkir!" Aku mengangkat pistol di tangan kananku dan bersiap menarik pelatuk, namun Teto hanya tertawa melihatku.

"Rin, apa yang kau lakukan? Bersandiwara menjadi pahlawan dan melindungi Len, hah?" Teto menyeringai. "Munafik. Padahal kau suatu hari juga akan membunuhnya."

Len menoleh ke arahku sambil menggumam, '_Eh..?'_, dan aku disini terdiam, merapatkan mulutku, dan menghindari tatapan Len.

"Apa maksudmu.. Teto?" Len kembali melihat ke arah Teto. "Rin.. membunuhku?"

"Ah, Len-kun yang malang. Coba saja kau tidak menolak pernyataan cintaku di hari itu, pasti kau tidak akan mengalami semua ini." Teto berjalan mendekati Len dan memeluk Len yang masih terdiam di tempat. "Aku pasti akan melindungimu, dan akan kubunuh pembunuh bayaran ini terlebih dahulu, sebelum ia datang dan masuk ke dalam skenarioku."

Len mendorong tubuh Teto yang memeluknya dan bola matanya terlihat membesar. "Pembunuh bayaran..?"

"Teto, hentikan!" Aku hendak menghentikan Teto, namun Teto mengacungkan pistolnya ke arahku seraya berteriak, "DIAM!"

"Len-kun, mau sampai kapan kau terus mengharapkan gadis ini? Padahal disini, ada aku yang akan melindungimu.." Teto menatap Len seraya tersenyum—namun, entah kenapa matanya begitu kosong, seakan tertutup dengan rasa cinta yang berlebihan.

"Teto, menjauh dari Len!" Aku berlari ke arah Teto dan menepis tangannya yang menggenggam pistol berwarna perak, sehingga pistol itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"Len, ayo lari dari sini!"

Aku menarik tangan Len dan membawanya pergi dari ruang kesehatan. Dari kejauhan, aku mendengar Teto berteriak, _'Tunggu!'_, namun aku terus berlari bersama Len.

"Rin, kesini!" Kini, Len yang menarik tanganku dan ia membawaku ke lantai bawah menuju pintu keluar. Kini, ia berada di depanku.

"Len.. maafkan aku... ya." Gumamku dengan suara yang kecil, tak yakin bahwa Len bisa mendengar suaraku.

"..Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan aku butuh penjelasanmu." Jawab Len. "Tapi, aku tidak membencimu. Jadi, jangan meminta maaf."

_Masih bisa,_

_Masih ada kesempatan._

_Mungkin sekarang.._

_Aku masih bisa mengubah alur cerita hidupku._

"Terima kasih... Len."

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_


End file.
